


Пол Финч - "Длинная Мег и её дочери"

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: HPL-translations [7]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Gen, Long Meg and her daughters, Other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Расследование смерти маньяка в сельской глубинке приводит детектива к неожиданным и пугающим открытиям.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была выложена на ФБ-2017 за команду Лавкрафта. Перевод повести Пола Финча "Long Meg and her daughters" из сборника "Дети Ктулху". Беты - Санди Зырянова и  
> priest_sat, большое им спасибо.  
> ***
> 
> Переводчик никакой материальной выгоды из этого текста не извлекает, перевод был сделан исключительно на общественных началах.
> 
> ***  
> Translation of "Long Meg and her daughters" by Paul Finch from "The Children of Cthulhu".  
> I do not own anything in this text, everything belongs to its author.

Во сне он увидел то, что поначалу принял за застывшие гребни покрытых льдом гор. Однако приглядевшись, понял, что это здания, колоссальные и хаотически нагромождённые друг на друга. Видение было диковинным, по-настоящему гротескным: с безумными углами, с отсутствием симметрии. Во всём этом беспорядке не таилось ни последовательности, ни смысла. Арки возвышались сами по себе, башни рискованно клонились к земле, величественные лестницы оканчивались ничем, аппарели никуда не вели, на колоннадах не было крыш. На каждом сооружении были заметны оконные проёмы — разных размеров, искажённые, разбросанные по фасаду без последовательности и смысла. Картина была умопомрачительна в своём безумии. И чем больше он смотрел, тем сильнее был благодарен опалесцирующему туману, что затапливал эту цитадель подобно молочно-белому морю, скрывая наиболее чуждые детали...

—  Ник? —  произнёс голос в телефонной трубке. —  Ник!

—  М-м-м…

—  Ник, это Энди!

—  Энди… —  пробормотал Ник, гадая, кем бы мог быть этот самый Энди. —  Вот блин… Ах, Энди! —  Он сонным взглядом оглядел комнату в поисках часов и не поверил глазам, увидев цифры на табло. —  Надеюсь, у тебя есть оправдание, Энди!

—  Калеба нашли.

Ник тут же сел.

—  Где?

—  Ещё в Камбрии, даже не верится.

Ник спустил на пол ноги. Поспать удалось всего четыре часа, но на любого британского полицейского имя Калеба действовало почище холодного душа.

—  Где его держат?

—  Нигде.

—  Только не говори, что он снова, мать его, сбежал!

—  Ник… он мёртв.

Ник в этот момент как раз натягивал джинсы. Он замер.

—  Мёртв?

—  Его нашли на торфяных болотах рано поутру.

Ник снова сел.

—  Мёртвым?

—  Мертвее некуда, по словам местных копов.

—  В Камбрии?

—  Ага… в его давних охотничьих угодьях. Обстоятельства смерти, конечно, тоже сомнительные… так что ОПТП взял дело. Главный инспектор Бердмор был в ударе. Дело отдали нам с тобой.

Спустя пять минут Ник, натянув майку, свитер и обувшись в старые туфли на резиновой подошве, стоял в захламленной ванной и водил электробритвой по щетине. Из зеркала на него смотрело слишком потрёпанное для тридцати девяти лет лицо —  тут и там застарелые порезы, немного даже похожие на оспины —  но в сочетании с копной тёмных волос и глазами, которые Эми описывала как «лазерно-синие», вид был даже привлекательный. При мыслях об Эмми Ник помрачнел. Трудно было поверить, что с её смерти прошло целых пятнадцать лет. Воспитанный в католичестве, Ник поначалу пытался справиться с горем, представляя и жену, и неродившегося сына двумя добрыми духами, которые оберегают его, но после двадцати лет службы в городской полиции было трудно поверить во что-то, по природе своей доброе.

А вот зло… зло — совсем другое дело. В зло Ник Брукер ещё как верил.


	2. Chapter 2

—  А мы точно доедем на этом драндулете? —  съязвил Энди, забираясь на переднее сиденье старого «Ситроена» восьмидесятых годов.

—  Более-менее, —  ответил Ник, доедая тост, и вырулил с обочины. Время было довольно раннее, но машин по дороге в центр уже хватало. —  Что у нас есть?

Энди начал шуршать лежавшими на коленях бумагами. Он был немного худее, с более светлыми волосами и на несколько лет моложе Ника, но, как и тот, носил штатское. При работе на «чужой земле» весь ОПТП так делал.

—  Дело было где-то в Барроуби, —  пробормотал Энди. Наконец выудил блокнот с указанием, куда ехать. —  Около двадцати миль к северо-западу от Пенрита.

Ник хмыкнул.

—  И что случилось? Калеба затоптало насмерть стадо овец?

—  Похоже, тело обнаружили в центре кромлеха, —  продолжил читать Энди.

—  Не понял?

—  Длинная Мег и её дочери… это что-то вроде древнего памятника.

—  И всё?

Энди отложил документы.

—  Всё, что есть.

Ник потряс головой.

—  Надеюсь, на месте узнаем больше. Зачем-то же нас послали за восемьдесят с лишним миль.

Машина ровно двигалась на север, сначала по шоссе М61, затем —  по более оживлённому, но более широкому М6. Боуландских болот они достигли к девяти, а после начались пробки на основной ланкаширской магистрали.

—  Далеко ещё? —  спросил Ник во время третьей или четвёртой за пять минут вынужденной остановки.

—  Сорок миль, —  буркнул Энди. —  Немного осталось.

—  Интересно, а факс медицинского заключения там есть? —  Ник бросил взгляд на ворох документов.

Энди покачал головой.

—  В Барроуби всё делают неторопливо. Дело уже в самом разгаре, а врача так и не вызвали.

—  Тогда кто подтвердил смерть?

—  Никто. Но прохожий, который нашёл его, сказал, что сомнений быть не может.

—  Загадочно, а? —  предположил Ник, и машина медленно двинулась вперёд.

Восток Озёрного края был совсем не похож на гористые и неровные просторы запада. Крутые нагорья Скиддо и Хелвеллина, поросшие соснами, тут и там испещрённые острыми гранитными скалами —  и леса Луна и Милбурна, с покатыми холмами и зелёными долинами. Горы западной Камбрии имели вид величественный, в чём-то схожий с Альпами, а вот местность, в которую въезжали детективы, была больше похожа на классический английский ландшафт.

—  Даже не верится, что тут вообще могло что-то случиться, да? —  произнёс Энди.

Плодородные земли по обочинам были разгорожены на аккуратные квадраты, которые чередовались с берёзовыми рощами и были пронизаны оросительными каналами. Дальше, на востоке, поднимались изумрудно-зелёные Пенинские горы, пестрящие известняковыми утёсами.

—  Не знаю, —  откликнулся Ник. —  Прошло всего восемнадцать лет с тех пор, как этот ублюдок впервые сорвался с цепи.

—  Ага…—  помолчав, произнёс Энди и задумался.

Цветущую и живописную Северную Англию держал в смертельном страхе человек по имени Алун Калеб, также известный как Чёрный Козёл Лесов. Прозвище это он получил за то, что носил тёмное боевое снаряжение и глухую чёрную кожаную маску с «молниями» на месте глаз и рта; за то, что был безжалостным насильником, оставив после себя шестнадцать душевно и телесно изувеченных жертв; но в основном —  за то, что именно таким именем он подписывал злорадные письма, которые посылал в газеты.

Сам Энди расследование не помнил —  он в то время ещё в школу ходил, но вот Ник Брукер… Он его помнил как никто. Ныне закалённый сержант, тогда он был ещё «зелёным» новичком и единственным из молодых констеблей Северной  Англии, кто оказался втянут в самый обширный розыск, который когда-либо предпринимался британской полицией. Задействовали более девятисот офицеров, как детективов, так и полицейских в форме, правда, карьеру на этом сделал только Ник.

Тот даже сейчас склонен был преуменьшать собственные заслуги —  говорил, что смог поймать преступника лишь по воле случая, да и тот дорого обошёлся. Впрочем, никто не отрицал, что совершённое потребовало от юного полисмена недюжинной храбрости.

В августе 1982 он и двое его напарников на «Лэнд-ровере» патрулировали Алстон-Мур; место находилось чрезвычайно близко к деревне, где жили две жертвы насильника. Тот на несколько недель затаился; сообщали, что в деле появился небольшой прогресс. День тогда выдался сухой и жаркий, и по стечению обстоятельств патруль остановился рядом с фермой Калеба: хотели попросить у него воды, чтобы охладить двигатель. Маньяк, однако, ещё на подъезде заметил их и решил, что полицейские приехали арестовать его. Взял ружьё и открыл по офицерам огонь из обоих стволов, в упор застрелил инспектора и ранил двоих констеблей. Ник был тяжело ранен, в грудь ему попал заряд картечи. Он смог взять над нападавшим верх и вырубить его из табельного оружия.

Потом провели показательный суд, сенсация следовала за сенсацией. Газеты тут же взорвались статьями о том, что Калеб был сатанистом, его дом был набит оккультной атрибутикой, а сам он рьяно служил у скрытого в подвале магического алтаря. Часть представленных обвинением подробных записей была сделана лично Калебом: там были изложены планы напасть на в общей сложности семьдесят женщин, которых предполагалось сделать «рабынями во имя краткосрочного удовольствия Шуб-Ниггурата». На суде разыгрывались настоящие трагедии. У одних жертв ещё до признания произошло резкое ухудшение здоровья, другие, возможно, сознательно, полностью утратили воспоминания о случившемся и не способны были толком рассказать, что же с ними произошло.

Сам Калеб —  крупный угрюмый мужчина, которого соседи описывали как «пугающего отшельника» —  во время суда признался, что действительно похитил всех опрошенных женщин, но рьяно настаивал на том, что сексом с ними не занимался —  даже после того, как медицинские эксперты подтвердили, что каждая жертва была не только агрессивно и жутко изнасилована, но и оплодотворена —  что свидетельствовало о том, что маньяк преступление тщательно обдумывал.

—  Барроуби, семь миль, —  произнёс Ник, отрывая Энди от раздумий.

—  Хм, —  кивнул тот. —  Ник, что сказал судья, когда отправил Калеба за решётку?

Ник задумался.

—  Не знаю… очередную чушь про то, что это самый ужасный человек, которого он когда-либо видел, и всё такое. Вкатил ему по полной, это точно. Сказал, что такого человека нельзя выпускать на свободу.

—  А что стало с тем барахлом, которое нашли у Калеба, —  ну, с сатанистскими прибамбасами?

Ник пожал плечами.

—  Да он больной был на всю голову.

—  А он просил, чтобы ему разрешили взять в камеру книги?

—  Да… кажется, просил. А что?

—  Ну, меня тут внезапно осенило. Вся эта магическая чушь —  и вот, его находят в центре кромлеха…

Ник бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

—  Сейчас же двадцать первый век.

—  Да ладно, старина, всякое бывает.

Ник помолчал, а потом снова уставился на проплывавшие за окном сельские пейзажи.

—  Ага.


	3. Chapter 3

Барроуби выглядел старомодно.

Построен он был вокруг лужайки, в центре которой находился пруд, и состоял, в основном, из каменных домов восемнадцатого века —  все были тщательно выбелены. В поддержку общего стиля отель «Пакхорс» был увит плющом, а над его дверью висел средневековый щит; внутри были сплошь тёмные балки, медные бляшки и столы эпохи Тюдоров. Девушка за стойкой регистрации была рыжей, с пышными формами и очень хорошенькой —  для тех, кто любит веснушчатых девчонок из деревни.

—  Надолго мы? —  спросил Ник у заполнявшего форму Энди.

—  На сутки, —  ответил тот.

—  Оптимистично.

—  Не-а. Реализм. Ты же знаешь, как шеф относится к расходам.

—  Милая, мы могли бы остаться, если потребуется? —  спросил Ник у девушки-администратора.

—  Конечно, —  радушно ответила та. —  Сейчас самое начало сезона.

Бейджик на нарядном розовом пиджаке гласил, что администратора звали Миранда; она выглядела настолько же смышлёной, насколько привлекательной. Девушка протянула им по ключу от комнат и гостиничный буклет, потом показала, где находятся бар с рестораном. По дороге в номера Ник с Энди договорились чуть позже встретиться в баре.

Комната оказалась небольшой, но уютной. Кровать была застелена мягким лоскутным покрывалом, на столе стояли чайные принадлежности, а из окна открывался приятный вид на лужайку. В номере имелись также душ с уборной;, и тем, и другим, Ник с благодарностью воспользовался. Четверть часа спустя он направился в бар, где его уже ждал Энди и маленький стакан виски с водой.

—  Вода! —  Ник отпил и скривился.

—  А то. Ещё и полудня нет, —  ответил Энди и подмигнул Миранде.

Та улыбнулась, а потом вздрогнула, когда с другого конца комнаты пробасили:

—  Вот корова… дерьмо!

Ник и Энди обернулись. В дальнем конце бара сидел мрачный как туча тип —  среднего возраста, внушительной комплекции, загорелое грубоватое лицо было увенчано шапкой седеющих волос. Одет он был в громоздкую рабочую одежду и пару заляпанных грязью армейских ботинок, заношенных почти до дыр.  На поясе у неизвестного открыто висел большой охотничий нож, а за спиной, прислонённый к камину, стоял узкий кожаный футляр футов трёх в длину, из раскрытого конца которого виднелся приклад винтовки. Перед ним на столе стояла полупустая кружка эля. Явно не первая: он пьяно уставился на посетителей и даже дёрнулся в их сторону с недружелюбными намерениями.

—  Джимми, не нарывайся, —  нервно произнесла Миранда.

 

Мужчина не обратил на неё никакого внимания. Толстая волосатая рука потянулась к рукоятке ножа.

Ник наклонился к барной стойке.

—  Итак, что у нас тут, констебль МакЛейн?

—  Ну, сержант Брукер, если не уберёт руку с ножа, будет «вооружённое нападение в общественном месте».

Ник кивнул.

—  Не говоря уже о ненадлежащем хранении огнестрела. Полицейская проверка покажет, что оружие явно заряжено и, следовательно, небезопасно.

—  Ещё, конечно, —  добавил Энди,  —  имеет место нарушение общественного порядка в состоянии опьянения.

Ник пристально посмотрел на мужика с ружьём.

—  Итак, твоё мнение?

Энди фыркнул.

—  Ну… Я бы сказал, год, может, полтора.

Мужик вперил в них мутный взгляд: несмотря на опьянение, он чётко осознавал, какую ошибку только что совершил. Но спустя несколько напряжённых секунд ощущение, что он готов напасть, никуда не делось.

—  Полтора года, —  повторил Ник. —  Если к этому не добавится нападение на офицеров полиции.

—  В таком случае… три-четыре года, —  произнёс Энди.

—  Плюс получит в глаз при задержании, —  добавил Ник.

—  Так, ладно, Джимми Курнс, —  донеслось от входа, —  давай-ка на выход!

Оба детектива оглянулись и увидели в дверях женщину в полицейской форме. Очень молодую, едва ли старше двадцати, но говорила она твёрдо.

—  Давай, Джимми, —  повторила она. —  Мне не хочется арестовывать тебя с утра пораньше.

—  Время как время, —  вклинился Ник.

—  Я буду вам благодарна, если вы не станете вмешиваться, —  ответила женщина-полицейский.

Секунду спустя похожий на медведя Джимми окинул присутствующих злобным и недовольным взглядом. Нетвёрдо поднялся на ноги, одним глотком прикончил своё пиво, схватил футляр с винтовкой и потащился к выходу, хлопнув напоследок дверью.

Ник снова посмотрел на полицейскую.

—  Вы же знаете, если он уйдёт и нарвётся на неприятности в другом месте, это будет на вашей совести.

—  Не нарвётся, —  ответила та. —  Он поступит, как обычно: пойдёт домой и ляжет спать. Он всю ночь браконьерствовал.

—  А что, это больше не нарушение?

Полицейская прямо поглядела Нику в глаза. В ней чувствовалось спокойствие и серьёзность, которые Ник сразу узнал и оценил по достоинству. Пусть она и служила в провинции, но с офицером полиции шутки плохи. Кроме того, она была симпатичной: алые губы, синие глаза, мягкие светлые волосы; наверняка, если распустить, они бы вились блестящими прядями. Ну, а сейчас они просто были заколоты, чтобы поместиться под шляпкой с эмблемой камбрийской полиции.

—  Барроуби —  это тихое милое место, —  произнесла полицейская. —  Самое серьёзное, с чем обычно приходится сталкиваться, —  это дети, которые в сентябре рвут орхидеи. Мы стараемся не прижимать местных сильней необходимого, —  она на миг замолчала. —  А вы, джентльмены, из Отдела по борьбе с тяжкими преступлениями?

Ник кивнул и протянул руку.

—  Детектив-сержант Брукер. А это детектив-констебль МакКлейн.

Девушка обменялась с обоими рукопожатием.

—  Мелани Туми. Что ж, я рада, что вы приехали, хорошо, что не собираетесь лезть в драку с первым встречным.

—  Эй, разве мы похожи на типов, которые, чуть что, лезут на рожон?

—  Вы ведь не хотите знать ответ, да? —  ответила Мелани и вышла из бара.

Ник ухмыльнулся, и оба вышли следом на гравийную площадку, где рядом с «Ситроеном» была припаркована чёрно-белая патрульная машина.

—  Итак, с чего хотите начать? —  спросила констебль Туми.

—  Если вы не против, давайте сначала прокатимся в участок, —  ответил Ник. —  Хочу взглянуть на документы.

Констебль отперла машину.

—  Бумаги у меня с собой. А участок в десяти милях отсюда, в Лазенби. И там ничего нет, кроме стола и кофейника. Может, сначала стоит показать вам тело?

Ник взглянул на Энди, пожал плечами. Оба залезли в машину и спустя пять минут уже были на окраине деревни, рядом с ещё одним выбеленным каменным домом —  последний, правда, был крупнее остальных и находился посреди цветущего сада размером примерно в целый акр. Табличка над входом гласила: «Гарольд Кузани, врач».

Доктор Кузани оказался низеньким полноватым человеком с седоватыми бакенбардами, одетый в потёртый серый твидовый костюм. Вдобавок он выглядел раздражённым и вряд ли был доволен тем, что утренние визиты пришлось отменить ввиду превращения хирургической во временный морг.

—  Страшно не вовремя, —  произнёс он и повёл посетителей в дом.

Нику хотелось ответить, что убийства, как правило, всегда случаются не вовремя, но пока он ещё не знал, было это убийством. Вместо этого он быстро просмотрел отчёты и взглянул на тело.

Голое, оно было бледным как воск и, вытянутое в полный рост, лежало на листе стерильной бумаги. Очевидных повреждений видно не было, хотя на лице Калеба застыла подобострастная гримаса. Ник оглядел легендарного Чёрного Козла Лесов. Сейчас преступник выглядел уже не так пугающе: с возрастом он одряхлел, а от густых чёрных волос осталась лишь пара седых прядей.

—  От чего он умер? —  спросил Энди —  Внешнее воздействие?

Кузани покачал головой.

—  Полного вскрытия я не делал, но, по-видимому, он замёрз.

Ник огляделся.

—  Простите, что?

—  Замёрз, —  повторил доктор.

—  В мае?

Кузани снова насупился.

—  Послушайте, я не могу этого объяснить, я просто излагаю факты. Когда я впервые увидел тело, мышцы на руке и груди были затвердевшими, что обычно бывает при сильном переохлаждении. На кожных покровах есть следы обморожения, а именно —  на пальцах рук и ног. В довершение к этому он был покрыт изморозью. На мой взгляд, эти симптомы ясно указывают на смерть от обморожения.

Ник повернулся к Энди.

—  Запроси данные метеосводок. Нужно узнать, сильно ли опускалась температура прошлой ночью.

—  Уже сделано, —  откликнулась Туми и достала из кармана блокнот. —  Минимальное значение температуры для центра Северной Англии прошлой ночью составило плюс одиннадцать.

—  Ледяной ветер? —  предположил Ник.

Туми покачала головой.

—  В это время года… вряд ли.

—  Как такое вообще могло произойти? —  удивился Энди.

—  Я бы сказал, что никак, —  ответил Кузани. —  Ясное дело, умереть от внешнего воздействия при слабом здоровье можно где угодно. Переохлаждение можно получить и при плюс двадцати —  при сильном и влажном ветре. Но вот этого, —  он указал на тело, —  оно не объясняет. Я говорю о том, что придётся ждать, пока он оттает.

—  Ладно, —  произнёс Ник. —  Значит, его убили.

Туми бросила на него взгляд.

—  Правда?

—  Он  не мог замёрзнуть естественным путём, должно быть, имеются другие причины —  то есть кто-то сделал это намеренно.

Туми моргнула.

—  В смысле, запер его в холодильнике на пару часов?

—  Скорей —  подвесил на бойне… или запихнул в промышленный рефрижератор.

—  Здесь ничего такого нет, —  вставил Кузани. —  Если бы было, я бы знал, да и потом, его привезли не издалека —  на теле оставался лёд.

—  Передвижной рефрижератор? —  предположил Энди. —  Вроде фургончика мясника?

Ник протянул ему протокол осмотра места преступления.

—  Нет следов шин. По крайней мере, внутри самого кромлеха, —  он снова оглядел тело в поисках возможного разумного объяснения. —  Самолёт? Может, он из самолёта выпал? Это бы объяснило, как он замёрз.

—  Возможно, —  Кузани выглядел недоверчиво, —  Но тогда тело было бы сильно повреждено. А тут… сами видите.

—  Как бы там ни было, нужно полное вскрытие, —  заключил Ник, и Туми кивнула. —  Пока его не перевезли в госпиталь, пришлите сюда криминалистов. Пусть осмотрят каждый дюйм.


	4. Chapter 4

Выйдя из хирургической, Ник несколько минут пялился на живую изгородь. Густая цветущая, полная розовых цветов алтея… В нынешних загадочных обстоятельствах она приводила в полное замешательство.

—  Дом Калеба сохранился? —  спросил Ник.

Туми покачала головой:

—  Когда ему вынесли приговор, дом сожгли.

Ник про себя улыбнулся.

—  Очень удобно… —  он обернулся к Энди. —  Не хочешь прокатиться до Дарема?

Тот оторопел:

—  Зачем?

—  Сходишь в тюрьму, заберёшь книги Калеба. Посмотрим, что там есть.

Энди пожал плечами.

—  Хорошо, но… думаешь, оно того стоит?

Ник кивнул.

—  Давай узнаем, что там себе думал этот чокнутый ублюдок.

—  А я могу чем-то помочь? —  поинтересовалась Туми.

Ник обернулся.

—  Можете. На скольких женщин Калеб напал, когда жил здесь?

—  На одну, —  ответила Туми. —  Она единственная, кто ещё жив. Барбара Мейнард.

Ник напряг память.

—  Это та богатая девица?

—  Ну, я бы сказала, не девица… Сейчас она уже в возрасте. Да ещё и с титулом. Муж её, хоть и умер, был виконтом Лэнгдоном.

—  Как там назывался особняк, в котором они жили?.. —  поинтересовался Ник.

—  Налкин-Грейндж. Она и сейчас там живёт. А что?

—  Я вот думаю, —  после секундной заминки произнёс Ник, —  нельзя ли как-то с ней поговорить?

Туми поняла чётко очерченную бровь.

—  А вы уверены, что она обрадуется, если вы приметесь ворошить прошлое?

—  Вряд ли, —  ответил он. —  Но мы тут вроде как убийство расследуем.

—  Хотите поехать прямо сейчас?

—  Позже, —  ответил Ник. —  Я бы сперва взглянул на Длинную Мег. Можно это устроить?

—  Конечно.

С северо-востока раздался хлопок, похожий на отдалённый раскат грома. Отзвуки его несколько секунд гремели в неподвижном сухом воздухе. Ник с любопытством огляделся.

—  Пескоструй, —  пояснила Туми. —  Это в гилдердейлской каменоломне. Восемь миль отсюда. Там карьер. Они подрывные работы проводят.

Ник задумчиво кивнул и бросил Энди ключи от машины.

—  Держи, приятель. В Гилдердейл, чур, не ездить.

Пять минут спустя Ник и Туми уже ехали по узкой дороге. Констебль вела машину мягко, ловко справляясь с крутыми поворотами. Ник не знал, что его больше поразило: её искусство вождения или обтянутое нейлоном бедро, которое он видел во всей красе. У него уже довольно давно не было женщины. Выпадали, конечно, случаи, но ещё слишком свежи были воспоминания об Эми. Впрочем, констебль Туми была чрезвычайно привлекательной особой.

—  А эта дорога часом не ведёт в Халкин-Грейндж? —  спросил он, пытаясь отвлечься.

—  Ага. Есть объезд, но так дальше. Через деревню намного быстрей.

Ник кивнул. Следующие две минуты прошли в молчании, а потом машина подъехала к ступеням в каменной стене. Туми выбралась, Ник последовал за ней —  потянулся и глубоко вдохнул свежий воздух. По ту сторону стены, сквозь заросший лютиками луг, к берёзовой роще, на холм поднималась тропинка. А дальше виднелись мрачные очертания стоячих камней. Вокруг было на удивление тихо.

—  Много у вас тут туристов? —  спросил Ник, когда они шли по тропе.

—  Не очень, —  ответила Туми. —  Мы вдалеке от основных дорог, зато у нас тут самый большой в стране кромлех.

Они выбрались из зарослей. Теперь круг был чётко виден —  построен он был скорей из булыжников, а не из каменных столбов, отстоявших друг от друга примерно на двадцать футов. Как и вблизи любого древнего монумента, здесь было тихо, мирно, в воздухе висела атмосфера мрачной старины.

—  Сколько здесь камней? —  полюбопытствовал Ник.

—  Обычно их не считают, —  ответила Туми. Ник бросил на неё недоумевающий взгляд. —  Это местное поверье, —  усмехнулась она. —  Я не знаю, что вам ответить. Шестьдесят, семьдесят… вроде как.

Они вошли в самый центр кромлеха. Тот занимал приличную площадь —  сотни три квадратных футов, и был скорей овалом, чем кругом; сквозь него к кучке ферм в дальней части пастбища даже тянулась грунтовая дорога. Булыжники были разных размеров и форм, грубые и отёсанные, покрытые лишайником. Кое-какие от времени попадали, но лежали на своём месте; один или два почти полностью ушли под землю, наружу торчали лишь едва заметные гранитные верхушки.

—  А это что? —  спросил Ник, заметив одиноко стоящий мегалит в нескольких ярдах поодаль от кромлеха.

—  А это сама Длинная Мег, —  ответила Туми. —  Остальные камни —  это её «дочери». Как гласит легенда, это был ковен, собравшийся на Чёрную мессу, но явился святой и обратил всех ведьм в камень.

Ник добрёл в середину, где был огорожен флуоресцентной лентой с надписью  «место преступления» квадрат десять на десять.

—  А официальная наука что говорит? —  спросил он, уставившись на квадрат.

—  Да как обычно, —  ответила Туми. —  Календарь эпохи неолита или что-то вроде гигантских солнечных часов.

—  Что, вообще говоря, чепуха, да? —  Ник обернулся и посмотрел на Туми. —  Лично мне по душе более романтическая версия, —  он повернулся к огороженной земле. —  Полагаю, не мне одному.

—  Значит, такова ваша теория? —  спросила Туми.

Он улыбнулся.

—  Я сюда не ради теорий приехал. Нас послали проверить, обычная ли это смерть, теперь ясно, что нет. Понадобится больше следователей; может, привлечём пару местных парней для опросов, создадим временный штаб, ну и прочее в том же духе…

Раздался треск статики, и воздух прорезало тихое:

—  Виски-Эхо один —  семь-восемь-два-два.

—  Принято, —  ответила Туми. —  Что у вас?

—  Воришка, Мел. В Ленгуотби. Дама из магазина поймала мальчишку на воровстве сладостей.

Констебль закатила глаза.

—  Поняла. Уже еду, —  она обернулась к Нику. —  Долг зовёт.

—  Езжайте, —  ответил он. —  Я прогуляюсь до Халкин-Грейндж, поговорю с леди Лэнгдон.

—  Может, мне им позвонить? Предупредить о вашем приезде?

—  Нет, всё нормально, —  ответил Ник. —  Не хочу никого напрягать.

Туми кивнула и двинулась прочь.

—  А, ещё кое-что, —  произнёс Ник ей в спину. Констебль обернулась. Он указал ей на место убийства Калеба. —  Надо бы это всё брезентом накрыть. В смысле, это же место преступления.

—  Понимаю. Увидимся.

Мгновение спустя Ник стоял в одиночестве в центре кромлеха. Несмотря на окружающую безмятежность, языческие монументы всегда притягивали чокнутых. Даже таких, которые занимались не магией, а самообманом. Нет, Алун Калеб притащился сюда через полстраны не для того, чтобы погибнуть по чистой случайности.

С этими мыслями Ник и направился к Халкин-Грейнджу.


	5. Chapter 5

По обеим сторонам ворот возвышались высокие постаменты, увенчанные горгульями.

Те ещё, надо сказать, были звери. Их пронизывающего взора не смягчали ни покров плюща, ни твёрдость гранита. Ник ответил им настороженным взглядом. Это были не обычные дьяволы или драконы, но некие жуткие гибриды —  наполовину насекомые, наполовину моллюски, со щупальцами на месте челюстей, мандибулами вместо клювов и несколькими рядами глаз под странными венцами шипов и жабр.

Несмотря на столь пугающих охранников, ворота оказались не заперты, и Ник без труда прошёл внутрь. Несколько мгновений спустя он уже брёл по длинной подъездной аллее, густо обсаженной рододендронами. Пройдя где-то полмили, он услышал за спиной тарахтенье мотора. А спустя секунду из-за поворота показался забрызганный грязью внедорожник «Тойота». Он внезапно затормозил, стекло со стороны водителя опустилось. Машину вела женщина —  крепкая, плотного телосложения, с жесткими чёрными волосами и угрожающим выражением лица.

—  Привет, —  поздоровался Ник и шагнул вперёд. Но его тут же перебили:

—  Вы в частных владениях.

Ник вытащил удостоверение.

—  Всё в порядке, я из полиции.

Женщина покачала головой.

—  Извините, но это всё же частные владения.

—  Не для меня, —  невозмутимо ответил он. —  Может, подбросите меня до дома?

Теперь уверенности у женщины поубавилось.

—  А в чём дело?

—  Я бы хотел поговорить с леди Лэнгдон.

—  По поводу?

—  Алуна Калеба.

Женщина посверлила его взглядом, а потом распахнула дверь. Как только Ник сел, она завела мотор и двинулась вперёд. В окне проплыли рододендроны и потянулся бесконечный тенистый лес.

—  Безлюдно у вас тут, —  заметил Ник.

—  Мы не против, —  буркнула женщина.

—  Мы? —  с интересом поглядел Ник.

—  Я и леди Лэнгдон.

—  Значит, вас тут всего двое?

Женщина закусила губу: отвечать на вопросы ей явно не нравилось.

—  Нет. Где-то здесь и дочь леди Лэнгдон. Есть ещё пара девушек из деревни, они приходят помогать по дому.

—  И никаких мужчин, да? —  усмехнулся Ник.

Женщина не ответила, и он снова посмотрел в окно. С учётом мрачного прошлого, возможно, здесь он перегнул палку, но реакция всё равно была необычной. Женщина явно ощущала себя скованно. Сначала  Ник думал  посетить Халкин-Грейндж просто на всякий случай —  чтобы прикрыть тыл, иначе говоря, он вовсе не считал, что Барбара Мейнард может быть причастна. Но теперь был уже не уверен.

Особняк представлял собой обширное здание восемнадцатого века, построено из мягкого известняка. В доме было два крыла, украшенных высокими георгианскими окнами, а ступенчатый фасад дополняли неизменные ионические колонны. В ящиках под окнами цвели весенние цветы, а с водостоков свисали побеги плюща. Ника проводили в дом и попросили подождать в гостиной —  просторной комнате с обитой кожей мебелью и огромным полотном Констебла над камином. Также там стоял целый стеллаж полок, доверху набитых книгами. Все, как одна, они были объёмными и тяжёлыми, переплетёнными в старую и потрескавшуюся кожу. На корешках многих книг были надписи, но по странной случайности те, что выглядели разборчиво, прочитать было всё равно невозможно. Они были написаны с использованием некоего, совершенно непонятного алфавита, какого Ник прежде не видел. Однако на трёх были вполне современные ярлыки, которые гласили:

ХСАН III

ХСАН V

ХСАН VII

—  Чем я могу вам помочь, детектив? —  спросили вежливо, но властно.

Ник отвернулся от полок и увидел стоявшую в дверях Барбару Мейнард. Он её не видел уже несколько лет, но это, без сомнения, была она. Высокая стройная женщина примерно пятидесяти лет, красивая некоей вневременной красотой, с пышными светлыми волосами. На ней были бриджи для верховой езды, кожаные ботинки и коричневый твидовый пиджак, будто она только что вернулась с прогулки верхом. И поза, и манера держаться не оставляли сомнений аристократическом происхождении.

—  Прошу прощения, мэм. Детектив-сержант Брукер, —  он снова показал удостоверение. —  Мне нужно задать вам пару вопросов.

Леди Лэнгдон указала на диван.

—  Присаживайтесь. Я распоряжусь насчёт чая. Полагаю, вы не откажетесь присоединиться?

—  Ну… да, спасибо.

Они оба сели: Ник на диван, леди Лэнгдон —  в кресло. Спустя несколько неловких секунд Ник уже рассказывал о цели своего визита, намеренно опустив детали и место смерти Калеба. Правда, при упоминании имени насильника щёки леди Лэнгдон всё-таки чуть покраснели.

Когда Ник закончил, она осторожно откашлялась.

—  Полагаю, ваш приезд имеет к этому отношение. Но не могу сказать, что жалею о смерти этого человека.

—  Ну, вы в этом не одиноки, —  ответил Ник. Он посмотрел, как рыжая девушка в ярком летнем платье внесла серебряный чайный сервиз.

Леди Лэнгдон поблагодарила девушку, и та с улыбкой удалилась. Ник продолжил:

—  Дело в том, леди Лэнгдон… Не стану ходить вокруг да около. Я мужчина, мне… мне тяжело представить, на что похоже изнасилование. Могу только надеяться, что прошло уже довольно много времени, и теперь вам стало чуть проще об этом говорить.

Леди Лэнгдон спокойно разлила чай по чашкам. Ник поскрёб щёку.

—  Словом… мне нужно у вас спросить…

—  Давайте, сержант, —  произнесла она, протягивая ему чашку. —  Я крепче, чем кажется.

—  Ну… ладно. Да. Я понимаю, что прошло уже восемнадцать лет, и что вы наверняка пытались всё забыть, но —  что действительно случилось той… ночью?

Леди Лэнгдон отпила чая и начала рассказывать:

—  Я ехала домой из Литл-Салкерда. Было примерно восемь. Кларенс, мой муж, уехал по делам, а я была на ежегодном летнем празднике. Ну, как хозяйка поместья, вроде бы…

—  Вы были одна?

Она чуть улыбнулась, и Ник едва не отвесил себе пинка. Как жертва изнасилования, она прекрасно понимала, куда могут вести такие вопросы: не было ли нападение спровоцированным.

—  У меня был маленький «MG», я любила водить его сама, —  терпеливо пояснила она. —  Мы люди совсем не манерные, сержант. Ни шофёров, ни телохранителей. Так или иначе, я решила ехать через Барроуби…

—  По дороге, которая идёт сквозь кромлех?

—  Точно. Ей мало кто пользовался, особенно по ночам. Итак, я ехала по этой дороге, а потом… наткнулась на упавшее дерево. Проехать было никак нельзя.

И тут голос леди Лэнгдон впервые дал трещину. Глаза у неё заблестели. Ник мрачно слушал продолжение истории. Кое-какие детали он и сам помнил —  Калеб сам свалил дерево, будто знал, что жертва поедет именно этой дорогой.

—  Конечно, я оцепенела, —  продолжала леди Лэнгдон. —  Я ехала этой дорогой раньше, она была абсолютно свободна. Да и бури не было…

—  Вы испугались? —  спросил Ник.

—  Скорее была озадачена. И безрассудна, полагаю. Я вышла из машины, чтобы посмотреть, а потом… —  она замолчала.

—  Он был там, —  осторожно закончил Ник.

Леди Лэнгдон попыталась взять себя в руки.

—  Он вышел из зарослей. Весь в… в чёрном…

—  Всё в порядке. Остальное я знаю.

Она промокнула глаза салфеткой с чайного столика. А Ник задумался. Во время службы на полицейских часто нападают, иногда —  с особой жестокостью, но для них это был оправданный риск, не стоящий беспокойства. Чаще о таком рассказывали в пивных, чем видели в ночных кошмарах. Но здесь всё было совсем иначе… Молодая женщина, одна, на пустынной дороге столкнулась с мужиком в маске и с топором. Неудивительно, что остальные жертвы умерли рано: их убили воспоминания.

Тут Нику пришло в голову, что, возможно, сейчас он должен был ощущать себя сильным и мужественным, гордиться, что стал тем, что наконец поймал маньяка, но всё было далеко не так. Всякий раз, видя, как женщины страдают от грубости мужчин, он чувствовал себя запятнанным, беспомощным и отчасти виноватым.

—  Извините, —  произнесла леди Лэнгдон. —  Я… со мной всё в порядке.

—  Леди Лэнгдон, —  спросил Ник, —  последние несколько дней… Вы знали, что Калеб сбежал?

—  Да, я читала об этом в газетах.

Следующий вопрос Ник постарался построить как можно осторожнее.

—  Вы думали о том, что он может заявиться сюда?

—  Была такая мысль, —  призналась она. —  Но я не ребёнок. А он уже был стар и болен. Я не ожидала, что он снова может напасть на меня, если вы об этом.

—  Значит, вас это не беспокоило?

—  Как я говорила —  была такая мысль.

—  А вы, —  произнёс Ник, —  часом не предпринимали что-нибудь… в смысле, на случай, если он действительно появится?

—  Что-нибудь? —  она выглядела озадаченной. —  Сержант, вы меня подозреваете?

Ник миролюбиво поднял руки.

—  Нет, конечно. Впрочем, ничего не могу отрицать. Калеб умер при, скажем так, странных обстоятельствах.

—  Понимаю. И вы думаете, что как единственная выжившая я могу быть к этому причастна?

—  Нужно учитывать любую возможность, мэм.

Леди Лэнгдон понимающе кивнула.

Ник откашлялся.

—  Так… рискуя быть вышвырнутым за дверь —  где вы были  прошлой ночью между десятью и двенадцатью часами?

—  Здесь, —  ответила она.

—  У вас есть свидетели?

—  Двое. Моя дочь Кора. И Дженни —  вы с ней уже знакомы. Она мой управляющий.

Ник кивнул.

—  И вы всё время были здесь?

—  Всю ночь. Мы почти до полуночи играли в бридж, а потом разошлись.

—  Ладно, —  он встал и улыбнулся. —  Тогда всё нормально. Это всё, что я хотел знать.

Леди Лэнгдон ответила ему вежливой улыбкой и встала следом.

—  А, ещё одно. У вас тут есть что-то вроде холодильника?

—  Я… —  ошеломлённо произнесла она. —  У меня есть морозилка для продуктов.

—  Нет, я про что-то сельскохозяйственное. Для мяса, например. Есть у вас нечто подобное?

—  Здесь же не бойня, сержант. А обычный дом.

—  Конечно, —  произнёс Ник. —  Просто подумалось.

Его проводили до двери. Снаружи, на гравийной стоянке был припаркован внедорожник управляющей. Леди Лэнгдон сильно удивилась, не заметив рядом патрульной машины.

—  Вы пришли пешком?

—  Боюсь, что так, —  ответил Ник. —  Не беспокойтесь. Немного нагрузки мне не повредит.

—  Я бы попросила Дженни вас подбросить, но понятия не имею, где она сейчас.

Ник махнул рукой.

—  Всё в порядке.

—  А откуда вы пришли? —  продолжала допытываться леди Лэнгдон.

—  Из Барроуби.

—  А, ну это недалеко. Можно даже срезать немного, —  она указала на кущи, что тянулись по ту сторону лужайки перед домом. —  Там, в рощице, есть оленьи тропы. Идите по любой —  они ведут прямо к ручью Кроглин. На ту сторону легко перебраться, он мелкий, да и камней там полно. Полчаса сэкономите.

Ник поблагодарил её и двинулся через лужайку. Несколько минут спустя он подошёл к деревьям и оглянулся. Странно, но леди Лэнгдон смотрела ему вслед —  будто чтобы удостовериться, что он точно уходит. Ник, как ни в чём не бывало, поднял руку. Она помахала в ответ, а потом он вошёл в лес.

Пару секунд он продирался через заросли, а потом наткнулся на тропу. Она была узкой, засыпанной опавшими ветками, но вела тем  не менее в южном направлении. Ник поглядел вперёд. По обеим сторонам тропы ярко, будто свежевыкрашенные, зеленели весенние листья. Подлесок уже был густым и спутанным, а между сучковатых виднелись островки пролески. Воздух благоухал цветами и свежей зеленью. Над головой, будто рыжий сполох, вскочила на ветку белка. Здешняя атмосфера одиночества нравилась Нику. В мае нынешнего, 2000-го года, между городом и деревней разгорелся жаркий спор на тему, кому и куда можно вмешиваться. Ставить изгороди или, наоборот, убирать? Гуманно ли запрещать спортивную охоту, ведь это источник заработка для целого легиона селян?

Ника ни один из этих вопросов не волновал. Сам он родился и вырос в унылом городском районе. Мрачные пейзажи и запах дыма стал его второй природой: без лязга локомотивов и заводских сирен мир казался странно тихим. И всё же в сердце было место и для этих обширных тихих угодий, которыми до сих пор полнилась Англия. Ник немало выходных провёл за городом и знал, какими убаюкивающими они могут быть, что, потаённые и уединённые, эти места куда безопаснее бетонных джунглей.

И тут где-то хрустнул сучок.

Ник замер, обернулся и не увидел ничего. Почву пятнал мягкий солнечный свет, но сквозь зеленеющие ветки внезапно повеяло каким-то странным ветром. И тут Ник непонятным образом неожиданно понял, что не один.

Постаравшись не показывать волнения, он пошёл дальше. Хрустнула ещё одна ветка —  на этот раз громко, будто на неё наступило нечто тяжёлое. Появился запах —  кислый, щиплющий ноздри. Ник принюхался. Это был не запах, а скорее вонь, приторная, серная. Более, того, она, кажется, усиливалась.

Захрустело громче, начали ломаться ветки. Наверное, с таким звуком мог бы ломиться сквозь джунгли слон, подумалось Нику. Оглядываться не хотелось вовсе. Что бы это ни было, оно приближалось сзади —  и приближалось быстро. Тяжело топало по земле. Запах стал невыносим. Ника затошнило, но тут к вони прибавилось кое-что ещё: пронизывающий шелест, будто что-то большое просачивалось сквозь сухие дебри подлеска.

Ник напряжённо зашагал вперёд, пытаясь успокоиться. Неужели он сходит с ума? Это же обычный английский лес, а не затерянные джунгли Амазонки. Однако ему остро захотелось побежать —  остро до безумия. Он чуял, что его преследует нечто огромное, в тридцати, самое большее, сорока ярдах, и что оно быстро приближается. C треском и шумом оно продиралось сквозь густые заросли. Оно поняло, что я его слышу, дошло до Ника. Теперь оно больше не пытается скрываться.

Он рванулся вперёд. Растительность расступилась, начала стелиться по земле. Ник побежал быстрее. Петляя мимо упавших деревьев, перепрыгивая через заросли шиповника, он нёсся вперёд, будто спортсмен-бегун. Но что бы ни гналось за ним, оно тоже двигалось быстро и гнало перед собой целый вал сучьев и опавшей листвы —  Нику казалось, что позади сходит оползень. Вонь сделалась невыносимой, всепоглощающей.  Ника повело. За спиной с резким, как выстрелы, треском ломались ветки.

При росте в шесть футов один дюйм вес в 196 фунтов не был для Ника чрезмерным, но он лет десять толком не занимался. Сердце колотилось о рёбра, пот тёк ручьём. Но он продолжал бежать. Проскользнул сквозь заросли папоротника и тут под ногу попался булыжник, и Ник подвернул лодыжку, грохнулся оземь, успев заметить недалеко впереди открытое место. Правда, преследующая тварь не показала ни единого признака беспокойства по этому поводу —  напротив, стала прорываться к нему с такой яростью, что начало казаться, что она валит деревья. Ник со свистом втянул сквозь зубы воздух для последнего броска.

Лес впереди резко обрывался, за ним лежали пастбища с овцами и ягнятами. Если бы удалось добежать, он оказался бы в безопасности, подумал Ник. Опушка леса напоминала границу между днём и ночью, сном и кошмаром… А что, если тварь поймает его в самый последний момент? Что, если она уже готовится напасть? Ну уж нет. В следующую секунду Ник выскочил из-под деревьев и понёсся по мокрому галечному склону. Попытался затормозить, но из-за собственной скорости не смог остановиться и упал лицом вниз в мелкую речушку.

Кроглинский ручей был самое большее в фут глубиной, но полноводным и ледяным из-за талых вод. Он вывел Ника из паники, как хорошая пощёчина. Промокнув и кашляя солоноватой водой, он выскочил на берег, постарался проковылять подальше отсюда, оглянулся через плечо, зашагал было вперёд, но поскользнулся  и снова упал. Каждый миг он ждал, что из леса покажется нечто размером  с мамонта —  и действительно, к нему быстро приближалось нечто огромное. С резким треском растительности и тупым стуком об землю на опушке появился некий силуэт, стремительно двинулся сквозь дырявую от солнечных лучей тень. А через секунду он разделился на две разных формы —  разных, но всё же связанных, правда, вполне естественным путём.

Это была девушка, и довольно молодая, верхом на чалой кобыле.

Достигнув берега, она натянула поводья и со смесью удивления и веселья уставилась на Ника. Тот, сидя посреди ручья, ответил ей таким же взглядом. Наверное, он бы ощутил себя глупо, но его до сих пор слишком трясло.

—  Вы будто привидение увидели, сержант, —   произнесла девушка.

Ник медленно встал.

—  Вы… вы знаете, кто я? —  запинаясь, спросил он.

—  Угадала, —  ответила девушка и позволила лошади напиться. —  Это было просто. Вся деревня только об этом и говорит. Кстати, меня зовут Кора Мейнард.

Теперь, когда она сказала, сходство с леди Лэнгдон стало очевидным. Курносое, но довольно милое лицо девушки обрамляли рыжеватые волосы. Она была высокой и стройной, брюки для верховой езды и белая шёлковая блуза были ей очень к лицу.

—  Привет, —  пробормотал Ник.

—  Вы в порядке?

—  А… да. Я парень городской, вы же видите —  он попытался улыбнуться. —  Немного заблудился.

—  Вы и правда похожи на рыбу без воды, —  ответила она и направила лошадь прочь от берега. —  Я бы вас подвезла, но боюсь, вы в седло не влезете, —  и со звонким озорным смехом она рысью послала лошадь в лес.

Ник, не столько испуганный, сколько озадаченный, дрожа от озноба, смотрел ей вслед.


	6. Chapter 6

Ник вернулся в Барроуби примерно к обеду, устало тащась по городским улицам.

Когда он вошёл в «Пакхорс», Миранда на него так и вытаращилась:

—  Бог ты мой, что случилось?

—  Я бы вам рассказал, —  смущённо ответил Ник, —  но, думаю, не стоит.

—  Я могу чем-то помочь? —  донеслось в спину, когда он начал подниматься по лестнице.

—  Полагаю, на сэндвич можно не надеяться? —  подумав, спросил Ник.

—  Сейчас уже обед, —  улыбнулась Миранда. —  У нас готовят чудесные отбивные и пивной пирог.

—  Это здорово, —  на ходу ответил он. —  Спущусь через десять минут.

У себя Ник сменил джинсы на спортивные штаны, а пиджак —  на толстовку. Потом присел на кровать и задумался. Могло ли происшествие в лесу на самом деле быть не таким, каким оно запомнилось? Мог ли он действительно по ошибке принять скачущую лошадь за эту… чудовищную тварь? Этому не находилось объяснения, и это пугало. За свою карьеру Ник встречал мерзавцев и гангстеров, стрелков и поножовщиков, террористов, гопников, маньяков, любителей семейного насилия —  самых отвратных чокнутых преступников Британии, но он никогда ещё так не боялся, как во время того двух-трёхминутного бегства по лесу.

Он проверил мобильный, обнаружил, что телефон промок и вышел из строя. Потом взял гостиничный аппарат и вбил в него номер Энди. Трубку взяли тут же. Детектив-констебль, судя по звукам, обедал.

—  МакЛейн слушает, —  с набитым ртом ответил он.

—  Ты где? —  спросил Ник.

—  В забегаловке у А688.

—  Нашёл что-нибудь?

—  Если честно, не очень много, —  Энди проглотил то, что жевал. —  Кажется, примерно три месяца назад Калеб начал упаковывать и отправлять книги на абонентский ящик в Пенрите… предположительно, там он и планировал их забрать после побега.

—  Или там их должен был забрать кто-то другой.

—  Например?

—  Пока не могу точно сказать, —  ответил Ник и невольно вспомнил полки в доме Барбары Мейнард, под завязку набитые заплесневелыми старыми книгами.

—  Есть ещё одно, —  продолжил Энди. —  Не знаю… Возможно, зацепка, —  зашелестели страницы. —  Он оставил свою записную книжку —  она жутко потрёпанная, там полно каракулей, диаграмм и прочего добра.

—  Разобрать что-нибудь удалось? —  спросил Ник.

—  Ну, писал он как курица лапой, да ещё и каким-то шифром или типа того. Хотя... есть парочка нарисованных от руки карт. Одна из них —  как раз тот дольмен.

Ник встал.

—  Откуда ты знаешь?

—  Ну… похоже. Кольцо из семидесяти кружочков и ещё один кружок парой сантиметров дальше. Плюс я кое-что разобрал из подписи. Похоже на «ленн» —  ну, ты понимаешь, вроде «Длинной Мег».

—  В смысле —  похоже?

Энди задумался.

—  Ну… может, и «ленг», но что оно тогда значит?

Ник секунду размышлял над этим. Ленг? Ленг Мег? Ленг Мег и её дочери? Мысль об этом отчего-то имела некий тревожный оттенок.

А Энди продолжил:

—  Через несколько страниц это слово появилось снова. На другой карте. Бог его знает, что на ней. Похоже на остров. «Г... Р… Терр» тебе о чём-нибудь говорит?

—  Нет.

—  Так называется точка на карте. А как насчёт «Г… Р… Эрб»?

—  Нет.

—  Так и думал. В любом случае, этот Ленг на карте тоже есть.

—  Погоди-ка… вот оно! —  Ника вдруг осенило. —  «Г... Р… Терр» и «Г… Р… Эрб»? Как насчёт горы Террор и горы Эребус?

—  Не понял?

—  Это вулканы, —  ответил Ник.

—  Ага, —  кажется, ответ мало что прояснил. —  Где?

—  В Антарктиде.

Энди едва не засмеялся.

—  Тогда это фигня какая-то.

—  Не скажи, —  заметил Ник, с трудом веря собственным рассуждениям. —  Насколько там Алун Калеб промёрз, если верить словам доктора?

—  Чего?

—  Где этот Ленг?

—  Ну, если это Антарктида, то аккурат посередине. Возможно, прямо на полюсе.

—  Отложи бургер с картошкой и тащи свою задницу сюда! —  перебил Ник. —  Живо.

—  Да нет проблем, —  ответил Энди. —  Жди часа через два, —  и он повесил трубку.

Ник оцепенело спустился на первый этаж. В приёмной повстречал Миранду. Та ему жизнерадостно улыбнулась.

—  Решили, что будете заказывать?

—  Хм, возможно, попозже. Скажите, а библиотеки тут поблизости нет?

—  Прямо напротив нас, —  ответила Миранда. —  Перейдёте лужайку и не пропустите.

Ник поблагодарил её, но стоило открыть дверь, как оказалось, что напротив гостиницы, на другой стороне лужайки, стоит деревенская церквушка —  старая, простая, скорей всего, саксонская.

Он вопросительно обернулся к Миранде —  кажется, та не удивилась и кивнула.

—  Именно. Это она.

—  Библиотека в церкви?

—  Это не церковь, —  ответила Миранда. —  Просто похожа. В Барроуби больше нет церкви.

—  Ваш городок полон сюрпризов, а?

—  Правда? —  удивилась она. Тон чуть изменился, будто последний комментарий её оскорбил.

Ник кивнул.

—  Ага. Так и есть.

Потом он направился к лужайке. День был в самом разгаре, но вокруг было почти безлюдно. Тут и там были припаркованы машины, но движение было редкое. И только сейчас пришло в голову, как это странно. К библиотеке он подошёл почти торопливо.

Это явно когда-то была церковь. Изнутри было хорошо видны яркие витражи в высоких окнах, каждый изображал известную сцену из Библии, а потолок был в виде традиционного для храмов купола. Однако в остальном всё было иначе. В нише, где когда-то располагалась купель, сидела за столом библиотекарь, а на месте для прихожан был лабиринт книжных стеллажей.

—  Чем могу помочь? —  поднимаясь, спросила библиотекарь. Она была высокая и худая, носила очки на цепочке. Правда, в отличие от обычных библиотекарей, не пыталась понизить голос.

—  Не подскажете, где можно найти раздел по географии? —  спросил Ник.

Библиотекарь указала на ближайший стеллаж. Ник поблагодарил её и начал поиски. Некоторые книги оказались увесистыми справочниками с обширными разделами, посвященными Антарктике, но ни в одном оглавлении не нашлось и намёка на место под названием Ленг. Даже быстрый просмотр энциклопедий и атласов ничего не дал. Разочаровавшись, но помня о том, что время поджимает, Ник уже направился было к двери, но тут же остановился. Справа от входа, зажатый между двумя картотечными шкафами, стоял ещё один стол —  с компьютером.

Ник обернулся к библиотекарю.

—  Извините, а Интернет у вас есть?

Она посмотрела на него поверх очков.

—  Есть. Хотите воспользоваться?

—  Если можно.

Она опасливо смерила его взглядом, не упустив при этом ни спортивные штаны, ни толстовку.

—  Обещаю, что не сломаю ничего, —  произнёс он, показывая удостоверение.

Кажется, её это не убедило, но компьютер она включила.

—  Боюсь, эта услуга платная, —  заметила она, когда на экране появилась заставка поисковика. —  Один пенни в минуту.

—  Прекрасно, —  ответил Ник: денег у него с собой не было, но он намеревался как-нибудь выкрутиться.

Он выдвинул стул, уселся. Как только библиотекарь отшла, он задал общий поиск по слову «Ленг».

Через несколько секунд появилась одна-единственная ссылка. Она вела на сайт под названием «Затерянные места, запретные города».

Ник ощутил прилив адреналина. Прошёл по ссылке, и спустя мгновение на экран вылезло скопление тёмных фресок. Поверх них появились ещё ссылки. Одна из них гласила: Ленг. Ник щёлкнул. Поначалу не происходило ничего, а затем материализовался текст.

**_ЛЕНГ._ ** _ Мифическая родина древней цивилизации, ныне потерянной. Вместе с Атлантидой, Лемурией и Шангри-Ла Ленг считается городом колоссальной мощи и величия, столицей процветающей доисторической империи, намёки на которую остались лишь в мифах и слухах. Традиционно мало кто знает, где был расположен Ленг и существовал ли он вообще. Учёные помещали его на обширном и по неким причинам опустевшем плато в довольно отдалённых местах: центральной Азии, восточной Африке и даже на диких просторах Антарктики… _

Ник знал, что на что-то наткнулся, хотя это «что-то» до сих пор казалось слишком невероятным.

_ Согласно легенде, Ленг был стар уже во время расцвета минойской культуры, а строили и населяли его отнюдь не народы древнего мира. Письменные ссылки можно найти в папирусе, датированном Средним царством Египта (200-1750 н.э.), на древних санскритских табличках, которые были в 199 году возвращены Уилером в Индийскую долину, а также в таинственном и неполном собрании «Семи тайных книг Хсан», которое в настоящий момент находится в библиотеке Мискатоникского университета… _

Ник откинулся на спинку стула. Хсан! Он уже видел это слово. И даже знал, где. Снова вспомнились древние фолианты на полках Халкин-Грейнджа.

И тут из дальнего угла библиотеки раздался оглушительный удар —  будто упала мебель. Ник волчком повернулся на стуле. В углах библиотеки лежали глубокие тени; витражные окна бросали на проходы между пыльных книжных полок розово-зелёные отблески.  И никого. Ник взглянул в сторону стола библиотекаря —  тот оказался пуст, что означало, что, вероятно, она-то и устроила весь этот шум.

Ник повернулся спиной к полкам.

—  Всё в порядке? —  спросил он.

Библиотекарь не ответила.  

Зато раздался другой звук —  влажный и хлюпающий, будто кто-то шёл в мокрых ботинках —  кто-то огромный и страшно тяжёлый. Ник медленно поднялся, обвёл взглядом обширный зал. C внезапным грохотом рухнул на пол целый стеллаж —  а потом он увидел  _ это _ .

Лишь мельком, но этого хватило, чтобы начала покалывать кожа на голове: что бы это ни было, что бы ни подползало украдкой, это явно было «оно». Полускрытое тенями, загороженное полками, но Ник не сомневался. В сознании образ этой твари отпечатался чётко, до последнего дюйма: массивное, похожее на древесный ствол тело, мириады рук, с помощью которых оно передвигалось, будто осьминог. На секунду ему померещилось невероятное —  будто он смотрит на гидру, семиглавого монстра из любимого в детстве фильма «Ясон и аргонавты», но это было отнюдь не чудовище из геральдики и мифов. Кое-что куда хуже. Намного хуже.

Ника окутала тошнотворная серная вонь, тут же, будто из катапульты,  начали вылетать с полок книги —  не поштучно, а целыми пачками. Телекинетическй обстрел бил залп за залпом. Книги с ужасающей силой ударялись об столы, громко стучали по стенам. Те, что попадали по Нику, били очень больно. Но даже сейчас он настолько оцепенел от вида приближающейся туманной фигуры, что не мог ни спрятаться, ни пригнуться. Только когда нос разбило нечто размером с Библию, Ник наконец осознал, что ему может грозить.

Одуревший от шока, он проковылял к дверям, но они сами собой захлопнулись прямо перед носом. Ник схватил ручку, но она не поворачивалась, будто её держало нечто невидимое. А тварь за спиной подползла ближе —  между ними теперь оставалась половина библиотечного зала. Ник чувствовал, какое оно огромное, слышал его тошнотворное хлюпанье. С оглушающим грохотом перевернулись ещё несколько стеллажей, в воздух метнулись очередные снаряды. Одна книга разбила компьютер, снесла монитор. Он упал на пол и взорвался залпом искр и электросхем.

Ник, обезумев, колотился в дверь. В руку попала книга, заставив конечность онеметь. Ещё одна ударила в бедро —  и отнялась нога. Ник удвоил усилия. Ему хотелось броситься на пол, закрыть голову руками, орать и выть. Но он знал, что всё это только спровоцирует гибель —  не столько от ударов книг, которые обрушивались на него словно хищные птицы, а от этого противоестественного чудовища, этого демонического захватчика, который уже заполнил комнату от пола до потолка. В его тени было темно как ночью, от испускаемых миазмов сводило горло и слезились глаза.

В висок ударила очередная книга —  толстый, переплетённый в кожу фолиант с деревянным корешком. В голове Ника будто взорвалась бомба, и дальше он не помнил больше ничего…


	7. Chapter 7

Человек стоял в огромном гулком зале, далёкий потолок которого был покрыт сосульками. По необъятному полу ковром прокатывался туман, но человек всё равно шёл дальше —  хоть он и был голый, мороз, кажется, не причинял ему ни боли, ни страха. Колоссальный проём слева оказался окном. Стекла не было, по ту сторону над искривлёнными крышами и перекрученными башнями мела метель. А дальше лежала лишь пустынная белизна льдов.

Но и теперь холод не причинил человеку вреда, он, словно зомби, продолжал идти вперёд. Из мрака навстречу показалась высокая арка. Такая же неправильная, искажённая, лишённая пропорций, как и всё остальное —  она явно предназначалась не для людей, пусть и огромного роста. Человек прошёл сквозь неё, в ещё более огромную залу —  границ её он даже не увидел.

Даже в этом сне человек ощущал лёгкий дурман, зрение расплывалось. Однако мало-помалу мёрзлый туман пришёл в движение и взгляду предстал исполинский, будто вырезанный из чистейшего льда, трон. А на троне самодовольно сидело настолько мерзостное создание, какого человек и вообразить себе не мог —  оно было похоже одновременно на жабу и кальмара, но невероятно огромное. Оно блестело от зловонной слизи, кожу испещряли бесчисленные подрагивающие поры, испускающие бурый серный газ. С боков у него было  по четыре набора конечностей —  тощих, но суставчатых и когтистых, покрытых толстой щетиной, как лапы колоссального  отвратительного паука.

При первом виде этой твари у человека едва не помутился разум. Ужас того, что предстало перед глазами, был слишком всепоглощающим. По коже побежали мурашки, волосы встали дыбом, будто иглы. Человеку захотелось истерически завизжать, заорать так, чтобы разорвались лёгкие, но тело словно парализовало. Он мог лишь стоять и пялиться выпученными глазами на эту отвратительную тварь —  а оно стало смотреть на него: по всему уродливому телу один за другим начали открываться холодные буркалы. Но что было ещё отвратительней, ниже пояса этой туши сам собой гордо поднялся нелепый предмет —  жёсткий мускулистый ствол, перевитый синими венами, по меньшей мере, фута два в длину, возбуждённый член, блестящий от мускуса.

При одном виде внутри у человека начала подниматься тошнота, но теперь его влекла вперёд некая неодолимая сила —  чтобы… Боже милосердный! —  чтобы ухватиться за эту омерзительную штуку, совокупиться с ней, напитаться её смрадными соками…

Ник рывком проснулся и тут же обнаружил, что привязан. Где-то неподалёку что-то грохотало и гремело. Неясно ощущалось движение.

—  Что за… что за чёрт? —  пробормотал он.

—  Полегче, —  ответил женский голос. —  Вы сильно ударились.

—  Где я? —  спросил Ник.

Он лежал, но в глазах всё равно двоилось. В висок будто вколачивали гвоздь. Наконец он заметил женщину —  миловидную, светловолосую, в белом халате врача «скорой». На руках у неё были резиновые перчатки, она держала ком окровавленной ваты.

—  Вас везут в больницу, —   ответила женщина-медик.

—  Что… случилось?

—  Постарайтесь расслабиться.

Ник снова потерял сознание и несколько бездумных мгновений провёл в бездне, полной чёрных перьев. Потом понял, что очнулся. В глаза бил дневной свет. На этот раз он с трудом попытался сесть и это ему удалось, привязей отчего-то не было, хотя, судя по всему, он до сих пор находился в машине «скорой». В узком приземистом фургоне с двустворчатыми дверями. Кто-то укрыл Ника шерстяными одеялами, рядом лежал поднос с медицинскими инструментами.

Ник осторожно ощупал раненый висок и обнаружил толстую повязку, удерживаемую медицинской лентой. Он подождал минуту, а потом спустил на пол ноги и медленно двинулся к дверям, распахнул их. Он думал, что увидит больничную парковку или приёмную, но в действительности глазам предстала Длинная Мег и её дочери.

Машину остановили в самом центре дольмена.

Нику на миг стало страшно. Он быстро выбрался, встал на траву —  тело ещё вело, поначалу он чуть не опрокинулся навзничь. Он ухватился за дверцу машины, но автомобиль тут же взревел и дёрнулся прочь. Ник беспомощно наблюдал, как он выезжает из каменного круга и подпрыгивая движется сквозь пастбище к сельской дороге, а потом исчезает за холмом.

Через несколько мгновений даже шум мотора стих. Ник ощущал себя как никогда одиноким и беззащитным. Он окинул взглядом обелиски. За ними золотило траву послеполуденное солнце. Потом он стал искать место преступления: сейчас оно по правилам должно быть укрыто брезентом, а рядом должен находиться полицейский в форме. Ни того, ни другого не оказалось, даже колышки с оградительной лентой пропали. Он случайно глянул вниз и обнаружил, что стоит на утоптанной траве. Он стоял прямо на том самом месте, где нашли Калеба. Ник рефлекторно отпрыгнул назад, от чего тут же закружилась голова. Он нетвёрдо опустился на одно колено, а потом услышал голос… очень знакомый голос.

—  Владыка вернул его нам —  стальной клинок под покровом плоти, охотника в ночи.

Ник поднял голову:  перед тёмным мегалитом, известным как Длинная Мег, появилась леди Лэнгдон в белой рясе, подпоясанной шнуром. Она воздела руки к небу, глаза горели религиозным рвением. Одна за другой, из-за камней начали появляться ещё женщины в точно такой же одежде, с такими же заворожёнными лицами, как и у их жрицы. Каждая встала перед обелиском. Их было семнадцать, всех их Ник уже встречал в Барроуби: Миранда, Дженни —  девушка из приёмной, библиотекарь, Сора Мейнард, врач «скорой»… даже констебль полиции Мелани Туми. Все, как одна, с блаженной улыбкой уставились на Ника.

—  Что за… что это, блин такое? —  заикаясь, произнёс он.

—  Ты был избран, —  ответил леди Лэнгдон.

—  Избран для чего?

—  Чтобы заменить того, кто был до тебя. Того, кто потерпел неудачу… в том, в чём неудачи непростительны.

Ник уставился себе под ноги.

—  Калеб? Вы про Алуна Калеба?

—  Это он нашёл и открыл врата, —  ответила леди Лэнгдон.

—  Врата?

—  Врата, через которые однажды вернётся наш Владыка.

На него медленно снизошло озарение.

—  Так это они… круг?

—  Это всегда круг, —  ответила она. —  Это всегда должен быть круг. Но наш круг неполон. Ты должен продолжить то, что начал тот, кого звали Калебом —  потому что именно ты одолел его.

—  Что вам от меня нужно?

—  Чтобы ты продолжил работу… Подготовил путь для Того, кто ходит с Легионом Младых.

—  Того, кто ходит с Легионом Младых, —  безвольно склонив головы, эхом откликнулись остальные женщины.

При виде этого ритуала Ник не мог не вспомнить символы на стенах ветхой фермы Алуна Калеба, задрапированный чёрным алтарь в подвале —  ножи, черепа и горшки с зельями, и ту странную фразу, что маньяк повторял на протяжении процесса —  что его жертвы были «рабынями во имя краткосрочного удовольствия Шуб-Ниггурата». В суде адвокат Калеба использовал эту цитату для того, чтобы подтвердить невменяемость клиента. Но теперь Ник понял. Он вспомнил ледяной храм и это… эту мерзость на троне, эту тварь, самый облик которой был противен Богу, а ещё —  тот чудовищный фаллос, который монстр предложил ему! Калеб всё время настаивал, что не насиловал своих жертв —  это и в самом деле было так. Потому что Алун Калеб не был Чёрным Козлом Лесов.

—  Он был похитителем, —  произнесла леди Лэнгдон, будто прочтя мысли Ника. —  Им будешь и ты.

Пред глазами начала разворачиваться устрашающая цепь событий. Калеб приводил  женщин сюда, к вратам, которые были связаны с тем местом —  с Ленгом.

—  Он проводил их на ту сторону, да? —  спросил Ник. —  Только в последний раз пришёл с пустыми руками. Думал спрятаться там, так? Там, где его никогда бы не нашли, но даже Калебу было не дозволено являться без подношения!

—  Калеб потерпел неудачу, —  просто ответила леди Лэнгдон.

Ник потряс головой.

—  А в награду он получил  —  что? Антарктиду. А на нём даже термобелья не было.

—  Ты богохульствуешь, —  ответила она.

—  А позволить человеку замёрзнуть до смерти —  не богохульство? —  прокричал Ник. —  Устроить жестокое изнасилование шестнадцати женщин?.. Так! —  его озарило. Он оглядел женщин. Пересчитал их. Их было шестнадцать —  за исключением леди Лэнгдон. —  Вы… вы же дочери, так? —  недоверчиво спросил он. —  Все вы —  дочери! Тех женщин, которые были оплодотворены этой тварью —  вы его потомство! Но… —  он замолчал, окинул взглядом круг —  пятьдесят четыре камня стояли пустыми. —  Вас должно быть семьдесят, чтобы замкнуть…

—  Круг должен быть завершён, —  возгласила леди Лэнгдон.

—  И тогда… тогда эта тварь сможет прорваться? Это вам от меня нужно?

—  Ты должен пойти к нему, —  ответила она, —  он посвятит тебя, даст тебе дар гнева.

—  Нет, —  Ник потряс головой. —  Ни за что!

Однако женщины начали стройным хором читать заклинания. Ник прижал ладони к ушам, но пение становилось громче, фигуры стоящих перед камнями начали расплываться, расслаиваться… будто женщины были созданы из жидкости. Прямо на глазах их очертания стали оплывать, плоть видоизменялась, текла протоплазменными щупальцами. Тела невероятно исказились, сделались бесформенными, когда конечности слились воедино, церемониальные мантии соскользнули прочь. Леди Лэнгдон единственная сохранила человеческий вид. Она сложила руки и закрыла глаза и застыла с блаженным лицом.

—  Нет! —  раздался безумный вопль, воздух разорвал грохот винтовочного выстрела.

Ник резко обернулся: через лужайку быстро шла фигура в хаки —  это был тот пьяница, Курнс,  который был в отеле, теперь уже значительно протрезвевший. Когда он подошёл ближе, Ник увидел, что глаза у него горят ненавистью, а ещё —  что в руках у Курнса большая винтовка. Огромное, явно смертельное оружие —  винтовка Драгунова, если конкретней —  и направлено оно было на леди Лэнгдон.

—  Ты сказала, что это буду я! —  прорычал Курнс. — Ты обещала этот дар мне!

Ник снова посмотрел на женщин: те вернулись в свою первоначальную форму, некоторые остались полностью голыми, на одной или двух были только обрывки одежды.

Леди Лэнгдон уставилась на непрошенного гостя.

—  Тебе никогда не понять, Джеймс Курнс. Этот человек был избран —  он был послан нам.

—  Правда, что ли? —  презрительно выплюнул Курнс. Потом вскинул винтовку к плечу, тщательно прицелился в Ника —  и выстрелил.


	8. Chapter 8

Когда Ник опять пришёл в себя, у него болело всё. Горело в груди, с каждым вдохом всё сильней  и сильней. Стоило пошевелить хоть одной мышцей, как боль прокатывалась по телу с головы до пят, хотя двигаться особо было некуда. Он был привязан к кровати, ремень туго обхватывал бёдра, ещё один — шею. Руки были свободны, но даже шевелить пальцами было адски больно.

Он скосил глаза влево, пытаясь осмотреться. Он был в прекрасно обставленной просторной спальне. Шторы были опущены, сквозь них сочился жидкий дневной свет. А потом Ник ощутил, что не один. Он скосил глаза направо и увидел мужчину в рубашке, который мыл руки над раковиной. Рядом с ним на столике лежала чёрная сумка со свисавшим изнутри стетоскопом.

—  Доктор Смерть, не так ли? —  хрипло спросил Ник.

Мужчина оглянулся. Как и предполагалось, это оказался Кузани, и, по обыкновению, лицо у него было раздражённое.

—  Вы знаете, мне это тоже не нравится, —  ответил он.

—  У меня прямо сердце кровью обливается, —  парировал Ник.

Доктор потянулся к шкафу и поднял оттуда нечто серое и тяжёлое. Ник тут же узнал свой бронежилет. В самом центре его торчал расплющенный осколок металла.

—  Изобретательно, —  произнёс Кузани. —  Вы ждали, что в Барроуби могут быть неприятности?

—  Я всегда жду неприятностей, —  ответил Ник, двинул руками, обнаружив, что к ним медленно возвращается прежняя чувствительность. —  Но несмотря на это, меня чуть не пристрелил маньяк двадцать лет назад.

Доктор достал пару латексных перчаток, натянул их на пухлые запястья.

—  Боюсь, вы только оттягиваете неизбежное. На этот раз отделались трещинами в трёх рёбрах и сломанной грудиной.

Нику, испытавшему новый приступ боли, пришлось с этим согласиться. На собственную грудь смотреть не хотелось, он и так знал, что там сейчас чёрный синяк, может, даже размером с обеденную тарелку. Кузани встал рядом, осторожно ощупал раненое место затянутыми в резину пальцами.

—  Вам их никогда не одолеть, —  пробурчал он. —  Да и зачем вообще пытаться? Вам предлагают шанс стать чем-то большим, чем вы сейчас.

—  Это они вам и сказали? И всё-таки вы здесь — обычный семейный врач, у которого пациентов меньше, чем у среднего ветеринара.

Кузани посмотрел на него с жалостью, будто он и сам когда-то так думал.

—  Вы либо с ними, либо против них. Всё просто.

—  Но у них же должна быть слабость?

—  Ну, конечно. У всего на свете есть своя слабость. Но я сомневаюсь, что вы сможете ей воспользоваться.

—  Правда?

Доктор рассмеялся и повернулся к мойке.

—  Тут никакой тайны, —  бросил он через плечо. —  Отнимите у них то, что им нужно —  портал в другой мир, круг. Разрушьте его, и они лишатся цели.

Ник это обдумал, но быстро понял, что это бесполезно. Даже самый маленький из мегалитов был просто неподъёмным. Наверняка они весили не меньше пяти тонн каждый.

—  На самом деле вы отнюдь не первый, —  добавил доктор. —  Была ещё одна попытка —  в восемнадцатом веке, но, согласно традиции, внезапный ужасный шторм просто унёс шедшую на слом бригаду. Впрочем, —   Кузани снова повернулся, на этот раз в руках у него был полный шприц, —  всё это ерунда.

—  Это что? —  Ник попытался отпрянуть, но привязи удержали. —  Что это такое?

—  Секобарбитал, —  Кузани чуть надавил на поршень, из кончика иглы брызнула струйка жидкости. —  Лёгкий барбитурат. Чтобы ненадолго отключить вас. Приказ леди Лэнгдон.

Доктор наклонился, но Ник резко двинул локтем и со всего маху засадил Кузани в пах. Тот упал вперёд, шприц выпал и воткнулся в матрас. Ник тут же вытащил его,  яростно воткнул иглу в левую ягодицу доктора и одним движением опустошил.

—  Дурак! —  сдавленно выругался Кузани и пошатываясь встал на ноги, лицо у него побагровело. Он обернулся и вытащил шприц. А когда заметил, что тот пуст, побелел. —  Вы… дурак чёртов, это же передозировка!

—  Я пришлю цветы на похороны, —  ответил Ник, сражаясь с ремнями, несмотря на то, что при каждом движении всю грудную клетку простреливало болью.

Кузани откатился, нагнулся над мойкой, рядом с которой стояла маленькая бутылочка с фабричной этикеткой, однако, снотворное уже начало действовать. Он пошатнулся, тяжело упал на колени, стукнувшись лбом о фарфоровую раковину. На секунду замер, глубоко дыша и слепо шаря вокруг слабеющими руками, и наконец рухнул на бок как подкошенный.

Ник тут же испытал облегчение, но чтобы высвободиться, пришлось повозиться. Он извивался и дёргался, приступы боли сильно замедляли дело, кажется, ему несколько раз даже слышался треск собственных костей —  но спустя несколько минут он успешно отвязал ноги. Потом Ник перевернулся на живот, встал на колени и протащил голову под ремень, который удерживал шею.

Он посидел немного, хрипло дыша и прислушиваясь, не привлекли ли кого звуки борьбы. Прошло несколько секунд, но ответа не последовало. Наконец Ник встал и заковылял к столу: там он обнаружил  свою изорванную толстовку. Натянув её, он увидел на ковре пустой шприц. Подобрал его, прочёл этикетку на бутылочке возле мойки: как и ожидалось, это оказался секобарбитал. Потребовалась всего секунда, чтобы снова наполнить шприц до отказа.

Спустя минуту Ник вышел на лестничную площадку огромного хорошо обставленного дома —  почти наверняка это был Халкин-Грейндж. Прислушавшись, но не услышав ничего, Ник пошёл по коридору мимо портретов, ваз с цветами и предметов антиквариата. Чем дальше, тем невероятнее казался тот факт, что жители особняка замешаны в такой мерзости, пусть доказательства этого он видел своими глазами. И, как будто этого было мало, внезапно послышался какой-то звук. Странно отталкивающий, похожий на горловое бульканье? На долгий низкий стон.

Ник навострил уши. Оглянулся: рядом была плотно закрытая дверь. Шум послышался снова, на этот раз он больше напоминал сдавленные рыдания —  будто нечто, не обладающее даром речи, отчаянно пыталось заговорить. Заинтересованно, но не без смутного опасения, Ник приложил к двери ухо. Кто-то или что-то по ту сторону влажно и жалобно бормотал.

Ник не смог устоять: повернул ручку и обнаружил, что дверь не заперта. Он медленно отворил её. Комната за дверью выглядела безумней любого сна, как само воплощение сумасшествия, явившееся из глубочайших кошмаров Пикассо. Мебели не было —  лишь кровь пятнала паркет и оштукатуренные стены —  кроме одного. В самом центре комнаты стоял стул.  _ Стул, который когда-то был человеком. _

Белевшие берцовые и бедренные кости были очищены, выбиты из суставов и длинными лентами сухожилий привязаны наподобие ножек к горизонтально расположенному тазу, с которого также удалили плоть, искусно выложив поверх мягкие и трепещущие мешки лёгких. Те, в свою очередь, соединялись ребристой трубкой, которая будто змея вилась вокруг позвоночника, аккуратно располагаясь между распиленных и разведённых рёбер, расположенных на месте спинки стула в виде неправильного квадрата, обрамлённого лучевыми и плечевыми костями, вязанных друг с другом сухожилиями —  всю эту конструкцию венчал бритый череп, верхняя челюсть и выпученные глаза Джеймса Курнса, расположенный на почётном месте —  в навершии этого чудовищного трона.

Ник считал,  что в иных условиях человек не может выжить после подобного превращения. В иных условиях… но видя, как вращаются глаза в зияющих глазницах Курнса, как мелькает изжёванный язык в тёмно-алом провале, который раньше был глоткой, увидев розово-красную массу органов, свисающих под «сиденьем» —  свисающих так низко, чтобы не мешали сидящему —  они сочились кровью и желчью, были связаны с головой артериями и сосудами, незаметно размещёнными по всей конструкции, по этим полупрозрачным каналам явно было видно течение телесных жидкостей —  Ник не мог подобрать всему этому названия.

—  Вы не устали? —  раздалось слева. Он тут же медленно повернулся. Ник был настолько шокирован, что не сразу заметил стоявшую в дверях Дженни, управляющую поместья —  глаза у неё блестели, как ониксы. —  Отчего бы вам не присесть? —  с безумной улыбкой спросила она, продемонстрировав полный набор острых акульих зубов.

Это оказалось последней каплей. Это испытание выходило за пределы шкалы Рихтера. Внутри у Ника что-то сломалось.

—  А чего бы тебе, блин, не прилечь! —  заорал он, воткнул шприц ей в шею и тут же опустошил его.

Этот выпад застал её врасплох. Она яростно вскрикнула и в корчах упала на пол. Ник отпрыгнул в сторону, когда Дженни начала метаться по комнате, крутиться, будто дервиш, натыкаясь на стул, который когда-то был человеком, и превращая его в кашу и осколки костей. Органы лопались, по стенам разлеталась кровь и обрывки тканей. Ник медленно отступал, голова у него невообразимо кружилась. Он не знал, оказал ли наркотик на женщину нужный эффект —  та уже кричала и рычала как зверь, как одержимая. Но даже сейчас был не в силах уйти —  лишь наблюдал с ужасом и недоверием.

Только когда Дженни начала меняться —  под одеждой вспухла чёрно-зелёная плоть, вывалились щупальца, по всему телу распахнулись зубастые утробы —  только тогда ноги наконец послушались, Ник повернулся и направился прочь, к лестнице.

Грохот, который исходил из комнаты, ужасал  —  от низкого рёва дрожали стены до самого фундамента. Вряд ли такое можно было не услышать, но пока Ник, пошатываясь, спускался по главной лестнице, цепляясь за болевшую грудь, он никого не встретил.

Дверь внизу оказалась открыта. Он кое-как доковылял до конца лестницы, пересёк прихожую, едва смея поверить в собственную удачу. Тревоги до сих пор не подняли. Правда, в запасе у него, если верить чутью,  наверняка были считанные секунды, а потом Ник заметил перед домом «Тойоту». И более того —  из замка зажигания торчали ключи. Он забрался в салон, завёл машину, но и тогда никто не явился.

Ник нажал на педаль —  и спустя минуту уже на полной скорости ехал прочь. Особняк в зеркале заднего вида постепенно удалялся, а потом и вовсе скрылся за деревьями.

—  Не останавливайся, —  пробормотал он себе под нос. —  Просто не останавливайся.

Узкая дорога вела вперёд и наконец окончилась большими коваными воротами, запертыми на висячий замок. Но Ник это предчувствовал. Он сбавил скорость, но не остановился —  тяжёлая машина врезалась в ворота на скорости пять миль в час. Задребезжало железо, чуть тряхнуло при столкновении, но Ник не убирал ногу с педали газа. Ворота приоткрылись, насколько им позволила цепь и замок. Ник поднажал —  двигатель взревел, из-под колёс внедорожника пошёл дым. Потом с внезапным звоном цепь лопнула и отлетела прочь. Почти  сорванные с петель ворота распахнулись, и автомобиль рванулся вперёд.

Ник снова оглянулся в зеркало: следов погони не видно, дорога была пуста. Он прибавил газу: первым делом надо добраться до Барроуби —  или нет? Внезапно он понял, что в городке больше небезопасно. Там был Энди МакКлейн, но там же были и Туми, Миранда и прочие. Это сбивало с толку. Мимо проносились заросли и живая изгородь, на дорогу ложились мягкие лучи заходящего солнца. Куда же ехать? Куда можно поехать?

На следующем перекрёстке вопрос отпал сам собой: два дорожных знака указывали в противоположных направлениях, один гласил «Барроуби, 1:0», второй —  что до Гилдердейла пять миль. В голове что-то промелькнуло, и Ник тут же понял, что. Там шахта, карьер —  они ведут взрывные работы, значит, у них точно есть взрывчатка.

Вспомнились слова Кузани:  _ «Разрушьте круг, и они лишатся цели… Разрушьте круг…» _

Ник выкрутил руль и повернул налево. Взвизгнули покрышки, из-под колёс взлетели облака пыли. Ясное дело, всё не так просто, наверняка есть какой-то подвох. Да, чтобы добиться желаемого от рабочих карьера, придётся поработать. Ник хлопнул ладонью по карману штанов, проверяя, на месте ли удостоверение —  впрочем, даже с его помощью придётся пустить в ход весь свой дар убеждения.

Ник в третий раз взглянул в зеркало заднего вида. Позади ничего не было, впереди стелилась пустая дорога. А потом —  кажется, всё случилось одновременно и внезапно. Ник краем глаза заметил движение и резко взглянул влево: среди деревьев виднелся подозрительный силуэт —  он  бешено нёсся через поросшие травой холмы прямо на него. Это была лошадь, породистая чалая кобыла, на спине которой сидела девушка —  девушка в ботинках, брюках для верховой езды и белой шёлковой блузке, светлые волосы полоскались по ветру. В руках у девушки что-то было, что-то, похожее на…

Раздался громкий щелчок, оглушающий визг —  и окно рядом с пассажирским сиденьем взорвалось осколками.

Ник ощутил, как над ухом просвистела пуля. Он вдавил педаль газа в пол, хотя на такой извилистой дороге это само по себе было опасно. Внедорожник заскрипел и запрыгал по ухабам, таща за собой растительность. Следующий выстрел попал в бок —  от него содрогнулся весь корпус. Всадница теперь оказалась позади, её яростно скачущий силуэт был хорошо виден в зеркале. Она явно была  мастером: даже при такой скорости, целиком отдавшись управлению лошадью, она снова подняла винтовку и прицелилась.

К сожалению, именно в этот миг внедорожник выехал на открытое место. Ник лихорадочно повернул руль вправо, затем влево, запетлял. Винтовка в руках девушки дёрнулась, но выстрел прошёл мимо, не причинив вреда. Однако рискованные манёвры стоили Нику скорости. Во время первого выстрела преследовательница была от него в сорока —  пятидесяти ярдах, теперь же сократила разрыв до двадцати. Чтобы попасть с такого  расстояния, ей можно было даже толком не целиться.

Ник снова напрягся и вдавил педаль газа в пол, рванув спидометр на пятьдесят. Всадница снова отстала, но он понимал, что ненадолго —  с такой дорогой  у неё были все шансы, нужно было срочно хоть что-то предпринять.

Шанс представился раньше, чем ожидалось. Только стоило круто повернуть налево и на миг потерять девушку из вида, как на глаза попался дорожный знак, который указывал, что правый поворот ведёт к Гилдердейльской горнодобывающей компании. Это была пыльная рабочая дорога, которая вела в лес, однако для грузовиков и тяжёлой техники её существенно расширили. Это могло сыграть на руку.

Ник вывернул руль и дёрнул рычаг тормоза. Завизжав шинами, внедорожник накренился вправо и развернулся вдоль своей оси почти что на 180 градусов. Проверив, пристёгнут ли, Ник снова включил первую передачу и изо всех сил надавил на педаль газа. Десять секунд спустя, когда всадница достигла поворота, машина уже разогналась до сорока миль в час, цифры на спидометре уже приближались к пятидесяти. Столкновение было неизбежно.

Ник бросил мимолётный взгляд на искажённое паникой лицо всадницы, на то, как в её руках крутанулась винтовка, а потом лошадь встала на дыбы, и в неё на полной скорости врезался несущийся автомобиль. Удар был неописуемой силы, столкновение оказалось похоже на взрыв ручной гранаты. Ремень прижал Ника к сиденью, едва не придушив, в лицо ударили осколки стекла, а потом машина перевернулась и пугающе быстро  заскользила в кювет. Трещали ветки, скрежетал и рвался металл кузова. В салон полезла смесь листьев и земли, едва не замуровав Ника, забилась в рот и глаза. Ещё удары и толчки, вращающаяся машина снова врезалась во что-то твёрдое —  и после этого немыслимым образом снова встала на колёса.

Ник совершенно оторопел; он сидел, вцепившись в руль, с измазанным землёй и покрытым порезами лицом. Спустя несколько мгновений он наконец вспомнил, как дышать. В ушах до сих пор звенело, руки тряслись. Ник, не веря, что остался невредим,  осторожно начал ощупывать собственное тело. Удивительно, но, не считая ноющей боли в груди и начинающей неметь шеи, он был в полном порядке —  чего нельзя было сказать о внедорожнике. Салон искорёжило со всех сторон: все окна разбились, дверь со стороны водителя так перекосило, что теперь она открывалась только на фут, так что наружу пришлось протискиваться, обдирая одежду о торчащие обломки перекрученного металла. Снаружи автомобиль выглядел ещё хуже: некогда блестящий кузов просто размололо, капот еле держался на петлях, однако изумительным образом двигатель оказался цел и продолжал счастливо пыхтеть.

Через секунду Ник оглянулся через плечо. Сквозь растительность отчётливо виднелся проделанный машиной путь —  извилистая просека, полная сломанных побегов и содранных листьев. Он осторожно прошёл до самой дороги, где, примерно в двадцати футах друг от друга,  неподвижно лежали  всадница и её лошадь. Животное явно было мертво, ноги были сломаны и едва не завязаны в узел, шея выгнута под ужасающим углом. Кора Мейнард, на взгляд, была невредима, но без сознания. На кустах у дороги висело её оружие. Ник взял его: это была та самая винтовка Драгунова, из которой стрелял Курнс.

По долгу службы Ник огнестрела не носил, но разбирался в нём и умел с ним обращаться. Винтовка Драгунова оказалась хорошим тому примером: она была сделана в России, стреляла пулями смертоносного калибра 7.62 и была идеальным оружием для городских боёв. Кто его знает, как она оказалась в руках пьяницы вроде Джимми Курнса —  от самой мысли об этом у Ника мороз шёл по коже.

Он снова оглянулся на тело девушки —  и обнаружил, что она сидит и смотрит прямо на него. Ник машинально вскинул винтовку. Кора Мейнард улыбнулась во весь рот.

—  Только пошевелись, мать твою! —  бросил он, понимая, что она не послушается —  так оно и вышло.

Улыбка делалась шире —  ещё шире, стала невообразимо широкой, буквально от уха до уха. Глаза Коры превратились в чёрные бусины, а во рту оказалось невообразимо много зубов. Ник ощутил, как на лбу выступил пот, и он невольно сжал палец на спусковом крючке.

—  Я тебя предупреждаю, —  произнёс он, но она —  оно не обратило на это внимания.

Очертания тела поплыли: пальцы превратились в тонкие, беспорядочно извивающиеся щупальца, подобные кальмарьим. С громким треском лопнула блузка и оттуда вывалилась жёлтая чешуйчатая плоть. На лице открылись новые глаза: на щеках, на лбу, но Ник уже был сыт всем этим по горло. Он выстрелил —  раз, два, выпуская в голову твари один сбивающий с ног заряд за другим. Видоизменившийся череп провалился внутрь, по дороге разбрызгались кровь и мозг. C третьим выстрелом скошенная голова наконец отлетела, и безжизненное тело рухнуло назад.

Сначала эта омерзительная помесь лежала без движения, под ней расплывалась лужа, но потом, прямо на глазах у Ника, трансформация повернулась вспять. Втянулись щупальца, грузная рыхлая плоть снова обрела форму человеческого тела, закрылись и заросли лишние рты и глаза, пропал жёлто-зелёный оттенок кожи, сменившись естественным, розовато-белым. И наконец не осталось ничего потустороннего —  лишь лежащая на дороге молодая женщина. Молодая женщина, которой безжалостно разнёсли голову —  окажись кто рядом, возникли бы проблемы.

Ник на секунду замешкался, а потом перешёл через дорогу и углубился в оставленную машиной просеку. Двигатель «Тойоты» ещё работал, хотя ещё вопрос, сможет ли автомобиль сдвинуться с места. Ник закинул винтовку на заднее сиденье, потом пробрался сам и скользнул за руль, дал задний ход, а потом нажал  на газ. Трясясь и подпрыгивая, внедорожник с трудом поехал. На машину снова попадали ветки, но, по крайней мере, она выбралась на дорогу. Ник осторожно включил первую передачу, потом медленно прибавил скорость и двинулся по дороге к карьеру.

Ехать пришлось примерно милю, а потом показалась кучка запылённых рабочих зданий, с припаркованными в стороне грузовиками и измазанными землёй бульдозерами. Дальше по дороге Ник увидел высокую раму мойки, хотя подход к ней защищали запертые на висячий замок ворота. Он притормозил, внедорожник так затрясся, будто норовил развалиться. Впрочем, отвалившиеся детали усеивали всю дорогу до карьера. Из первого здания с любопытством выглянул рабочий —  коренастый плотный мужик в ботинках, джинсах и клетчатой рубахе, с обгоревшим красным лицом под белой каской.

—  Что с вами такое стряслось? —  спросил он, уставившись на изломанную машину.

Ник, кривясь от боли, выбрался наружу, выудил удостоверение из продранного кармана.

—  Полиция. У меня чрезвычайная ситуация. Мне нужна взрывчатка.

Рабочий оторопел.

—  А?

—  Мне нужна взрывчатка, —  повторил Ник. —  Послушайте, у вас ведь тут её полно?

Рабочий озадаченно покачал головой.

—  Я же не могу её просто взять и отдать.

—  Я же сказал, я из полиции.

—  Да мне плевать, кто вы, нужно разрешение.

Ник нагнулся к машине, вытащил винтовку, обернулся и направил в грудь рабочему.

—  Как насчёт этого? —  спросил он и чтобы подчеркнуть просьбу, качнул стволом.

Рабочий тяжело сглотнул, уставился на оружие, потом —  снова в окровавленное лицо Ника, будто гадая, что страшнее.

—  Просто… полегче, —  произнёс он.

—  Не надо советов, давай взрывчатку, —  тихо ответил Ник. —  Поверь, у меня хватит духу это использовать.

Рабочий кивнул, снова посмотрел на оружие, а потом пошёл в бытовку. Пять минут спустя они оказались в хозяйственном здании позади лабиринта служебных построек. Рабочий отпер небольшой сейф и протянул Нику два куба размером с жестянку из-под чая, обёрнутых в вощеную бумагу.

—  Динамит «Нома 4ED», —  сказал он. —  Всё, что у нас есть, но это высокоплотный гель. Его хватит, чтобы разрушить гору.

Ник кивнули облизал разбитые губы. Даже после всего, что случилось пережить, иметь дело с вещами вроде взрывчатки было опасно.

—  Она летучая? —  спросил он.

—  Нет, —  ответил рабочий. —  На основе нитроглицерина, но её специально сделали ударопрочной. Вот поэтому мы её и используем. Чтобы запустить взрыв, нужно пропустить сквозь неё электричество.

—  Так как это делается?

—  Меня повесят…

—  Никто не пострадает, —  заверил его Ник.

—  Да всё равно, я нарушаю все законы…

—  Мне некогда спорить! —  оборвал его Ник. —  Полагаю, ты заметил, что я в отчаянном положении.

Рабочий посмотрел на него, не зная, чему верить.

—  Если тебе от этого станет лучше, —  добавил Ник, —  после моего ухода можешь звонить в полицию. А лучше —  ещё и в армию, и авиацию, звони всем. Поставь мир на уши. Нам это пригодится.

—  Да что, чёрт возьми, такое произошло?

—  Не бери в голову —  просто скажи, как запустить эту штуку.

Рабочий повернулся к шкафчику на стене и достал оттуда ещё один предмет в кожухе из твёрдого белого пластика, по виду похожий на автомобильный аккумулятор.

—  Нужен детонатор, —  произнёс он и протянул предмет Нику. —  Это зарядник, а это, —  он достал катушку с красными и синими проводами, —  шнуры. Нужны оба.

—  Положительный и отрицательный, так? —  спросил Ник.

Рабочий кивнул.

—  Как контакты в двигателе. Красный —  положительный, так что красный вставите в положительный полюс зарядника, а синий —  в отрицательный.

Ник осмотрел оба провода, увидел контакты, а на другом конце —  два маленьких электрода.

—  Они, должно быть, всовываются в гель?

—  Ага… только послушайте: когда будете вставлять их, удостоверьтесь, что зарядник выключен.

—  Или все взлетим? —  спросил Ник.

Рабочий кивнул.

—  Они водо-  и статикоустойчивые, но на всякий случай держите их в сухом месте, подальше от источников электричества, —  он снова сильно заволновался, потянулся вперёд, будто стремясь отобрать оборудование. —  Слушай, друг, может, отдашь, а? Я ж не могу дать тебе с этим уйти…

—  У тебя выбора нет, —  ответил Ник и отошёл подальше. —  Только влезь, и я тебя пристрелю. Я это делаю, чтоб спасти нам всем задницы.

Рабочий только покачал головой: он был растерян и испуган от мыслей о том, во что его только что втянули. Красный цвет лица сошёл на нет, его заливала мертвенная бледность, шея напряглась. Ник понял, что парень вот-вот что-то выкинет. Впрочем, а что ему ещё оставалось? В наш беспокойный век массовых убийств что угодно сделаешь, лишь бы не выпустить на волю маньяка с кучей взрывчатки.

Ник подумал, кивнул, а потом спустил курок.

Всего один раз.

Пуля навылет пробила бедро рабочего, он со сдавленным выдохом упал, между сжатых пальцев тут же заструилась кровь.

—  Извини, —  произнёс Ник, —  но теперь никто не будет тебя винить.


	9. Chapter 9

На Длинную Мег и её дочерей опустился жутковатый закат. Холмы и леса окрасились в пурпур, небо стало туманного металлически-серого цвета. Величественные каменные обелиски приобрели искривлённые и неправильные формы, тянулись из травы подобно призрачным испарениям. Не было ни звуков, ни движения.

Ник молча стоял у разбитой «Тойоты» и смотрел. Это чудо, что машина смогла довезти его до места, он сомневался, что получится. Но теперь было уже не важно. Оставалось важным только одно: ворота до сих пор закрыты, и по справедливости или нет, такими и должны остаться. Ник пошёл вперёд: на плече висела винтовка, руки были заняты взрывчаткой. Через мгновенье он уже стоял на коленях рядом с одним из ближайших мегалитов. «Разрушьте круг, —  сказал Кузани, —  Разрушьте».

Со всей возможной осторожностью Ник освободил оба куска взрывчатки от бумаги, под ней оказалась коричневато-чёрная субстанция, клейкая и пластичная на ощупь. Ник стёр каплю пота со лба, а потом осторожно прижал блоки друг к другу и слепил их в липкий шар. Потом приклеил к основанию мегалита. Бог его знает, сколько весил этот гранитный валун, но этого динамита  хватит, чтобы стереть камень в пыль, начисто убраться его с карты Англии.

Потом Ник высвободил контакты детонатора —  они оказались длиннее, чем он ожидал, ярдов восемьдесят по меньшей мере, так что он теперь знал, далеко ли сможет отойти, чтобы запустить взрыв. Он проверил, отключён ли шнур, а потом вставил электроды в гель и высвободил провода, начал отходить подальше.

Примерно на полпути его остановили.

Из-за спины донеслось озадаченное:

—  Ник?

Ник резко обернулся и увидел Энди МакКлейна: тот стоял, засунув руки в карманы пальто, и недоумённо пялился на своего коллегу по работе.

—  Что происходит?

Ник обошёл его и продолжил разворачивать провода.

—  Энди, я не могу тебе сказать. Просто поверь мне.

Тут же Нику на миг подумалось, что видок у него сейчас тот ещё: взгляд дикий, сам он весь грязный, оборванный, покрытый ссадинами. Недоверие Энди явно росло с каждой секундой.

—  В гилдердейльском карьере кто-то стрелял в охранника, злоумышленник утащил целую кучу… —  он не мог подобрать слов.

—  Слухи летят быстро, —  буркнул Ник. —  Их прямо ветром носит, а?

—  Мел… Мелани Туми мне рассказала.

Ник безумно расхохотался.

—  Не верь ни единому слову этой стервы!

—  Ник, да что, блин, такое творится?

—  А ты как думаешь? —  огрызнулся Ник. —  Пока ты ездил, я тут пытался вести дело, —  он продолжил укладывать на землю провода.

—  Зачем… эм, зачем тебе это нужно?

—  Просто отойди к машине, там безопаснее.

—  Почему я не должен верить Мел Туми?

—  А почему бы тебе у неё не спросить?

Энди кивнул:

—  Ладно. Так почему я не должен тебе верить, Мел?

Как только смысл этих слов дошёл до сознания, Ник резко повернулся —  и увидел Туми, которая стояла прямо за спиной, на её тонких губах играла улыбка.

—  Убивать Кору Мейнард было ошибкой, сержант Брукер, —  тихо сказала она, доставая наручники и дубинку. —  Мне придётся вас арестовать.

Ник выронил зарядник, схватился за винтовку и прицелился Туми между глаз.

—  А если я тебя убью?

—  Ник! —  возразил Энди. —  Что за?..

—  Энди, тебе придётся мне поверить! —  прорычал Ник, напрягая палец на крючке. —  Ну? —  обратился он к Туми. —  Что, если я убью тебя?

И тут же раздалось властное:

—  Вам её не убить, сержант, особенно таким ничтожным оружием. Вы же и сами уже это поняли?

Все трое обернулись —  на границе кромлеха, между двух мегалитов, образующих вход в круг, стояла леди Лэнгдон. В отличие от Туми, на ней до сих пор была белая друидская рубаха, глаза её фанатически сияли. Обыденным жестом, будто какая-нибудь святая, она простёрла руку —  и из-за камня, что стоял слева, вышла спотыкающаяся, дёрганая и поистине жуткая фигура: безголовое тело, тело девушки —  голой, испачканной сажей, покрытой запёкшейся кровью, шея её оканчивалась измочаленным алым обрубком.

У Энди МакКлейна отвисла челюсть, в горле застрял сдавленный крик недоверия.

Ник, напротив, знал, что сейчас готов поверить во что угодно. Он без промедления наставил винтовку на леди Лэнгдон.

—  А что насчёт вас? —  крикнул он. —  Вы человек. Один выстрел —  и упадёте как подкошенная.

Жрица равнодушно улыбнулась:

—  Я свою задачу выполнила. Как только вы станете посвящённым, моё служение окончится.

—  Давайте-ка проверим, —  ответил Ник, но выстрелить не успел: Туми бросилась вперёд, неразличимым движением швырнула дубинку. Впрочем, несмотря на скорость, выпад сильно уступал в меткости: невидимый глазом снаряд пролетел мимо Ника и ударил Энди прямо в висок. Ник крутанулся на месте, нажал на курок. В Туми попало пять выстрелов, её отбросило назад. В ту же секунду на него тяжело бросилась безголовая Кора. Ник тут же развернулся, не прекращая стрелять: в тварь попало ещё три выстрела, оставив в груди дыры размером с кулак, её отбросило на землю. Однако, стоило телу коснуться травы, как оно начало искажаться и скручиваться,  медленно трансформируясь.

Ник снова взглянул на Туми: она тоже менялась, из дырявой униформы сочились бесформенные нити протоплазмы. Он выпустил ещё по паре выстрелов в этих двоих, понял, что магазин пуст и отбросил винтовку прочь, схватив детонатор и начав снова разматывать провод. Через миг он уже миновал границу кромлеха. Ник задыхался, его пошатывало, горячий пот ел глаза, он слышал слюнявое урчание, будто где-то поблизости разевалось множество голодных ртов.

—  Господи! —  запинаясь вымолвил он. —  Господи… помоги мне, пожалуйста…

И в этот миг шнур наконец кончился. Ник согнулся, вставил контакты в нужные порты и оглянулся на кромлех, держа палец на рычаге: он было собрался включить его, и тут заметил лежащее ничком тело Энди —  ярдах в тридцати от динамита.

На миг Нику удалось убедить себя, что он не сможет вернуться, чтобы помочь другу. Он сказал себе, что Энди и так уже покойник —  скорей всего, вёртв, дубинка размозжила ему череп. Но с другой стороны, если он ещё жив, всего лишь в футе от него были два готовых к нападению шоггота. Ник не знал, откуда взялось это слово, понимание пришло внезапно —  понимание не только этого. Шогготы, эти эта бесформенная нежить, мерзкие твари, порождённые из семени чудовища, охотники и преследователи из потусторонних миров, выведенные Древними как рабы и солдаты —  как авангард великого нашествия.

И даже перед лицом такого зла Ник был не в силах оставить товарища в беде. Он подавил в себе страх, положил зарядник на землю, а потом деревянно, будто ожившее пугало, двинулся к камням. Шогготы, нечленораздельно бормоча, поднимали бесформенные головы к небу, раздували многочисленные ноздри, вращали мириадами глаз. Это было безумием, но Ник смело прошёл между мегалитов, пересёк круг, отказываясь глядеть на возвышавшиеся мерзкие туши и целиком сосредоточившись на лежавшем на земле Энди, до которого оставалось пару секунд ходу.

Нос пришлось закрыть рукой: от серной вони нечем было дышать —  а потом он ухватил Энди за ворот и попытался оттащить прочь. Тот перевернулся, но до сих пор был сильно оглушён. Не то таща на себе, не то волоком, Ник вёл его к границе круга, а шогготы не сводили с него глаз. Прошла минута, он дошёл до камней, но твари не нападали: возможно, после метаморфоза они находились в ступоре, но долго он не продлится. Это он знал точно.  _ А потом что-то туго схватило его за лодыжку. _

Ник бешено оглянулся: леди Лэнгдон с лицом фанатичной маньячки повисла на нём всем своим весом.

—  Ты не можешь их бросить! —  завизжала она. —  Они —  твоё предназначение… Ты должен помочь им подготовить путь.

Ник пнул её в лицо, но она вцепилась в ногу с мрачной решимостью.

И тут в ушах зазвенело от рычания и воплей —  будто весь Ад сорвался с цепи. Ник поднял голову: приближался первый шоггот. Теперь он очнулся и нёсся прямо на них. Леди Лэнгдон безумно расхохоталась, но через мгновение смех превратился в пронизывающий визг —  чудовище её не заметило и всей своей лоснящейся тушей прокатилось прямо по ней. Раздался хруст и треск костей, Ник ощутил, как разжалась рука у него на лодыжке.

Он, таща за собой друга, рванулся прочь, будто пушечное ядро. За пределами кромлеха была зона безопасности: чтобы не повредить круг, исполинским тварям нужно было пройти между священных камней осторожно. Ник надеялся на это, и, похоже, так оно и было: первый шоггот, достигнув обелисков, притормозил и на несколько секунд замер, Ник тем временем свалил на землю свою бесчувственную ношу и, словно голодный ястреб к добыче, метнулся к детонатору.

Но даже теперь он медлил нажимать на рычаг и смотрел на демонических тварей. Культ Чёрного Козла подразумевал, что этих исчадий должно быть семьдесят. Ник видел, какие разрушения может учинить один,  _ но семьдесят _ ! И это были только дочери. А уж на что способен их отец…

Сама мысль об этом была слишком ужасающей. Бормоча под нос молитвы, Ник нажал на рычаг.

Взрыв оказался мощнее, чем можно было себе вообразить. Вспышка была столь огромной, что на её фоне шогготы показались крохотными. А потом мир встал с ног на голову: в воздух, застилая небо, всё взлетали и взлетали целые горы земли и камней, следом дождём сыпались булыжники. И опустилась тьма…


	10. Chapter 10

И внезапно он снова оказался там —  в этом ужасном месте вне времени, где сквозь окно виднелись искажённые тотемы давным-давно мёртвого города, а за ними —  слепящий пустынный простор Антарктики.

Однако в этот раз холод был невыносим, ветер свистел будто лезвие ножа, снежинки жалили тело, будто отравленные стрелы, пущенные из тугого лука. Он бы закричал и скорчился на полу, будто измятый лист бумаги, если бы тело почти в ту же секунду не застыло, если бы лёд под ногами не жёг ступни, будто раскалённые угли. Но, заглушая предсмертный крик и леденящий вой ветра, зазвучал куда более жуткий звук: плач, исторгнутый тысячью слюнявых ртов, рычащих, чавкающих и роняющих ядовитую пену —  звук неестественно быстро приближался к входу в тронный зал.

Человек  в ужасе слушал его: вдобавок к этому воплю доносилось хлюпанье и шлепки, будто по гладкому полу кто-то с безумной скоростью волок грузное скользкое тело. Человеку тут же захотелось сбежать, но он не мог. Он был парализован холодом, совершенно обессилел от боли. Как бы там ни было, лучше уж быть разорванным на части, чем медленно замёрзнуть на ветру, так? Но потом в арке снова показалась чудовищная тень, хлюпанье, грохот, урчание и рык достигли оглушающего апогея, и внутренний голос сказал, что человеку повезёт, если его всего лишь разорвут на части. Какие могли быть альтернативы? Он мог целую вечность перевариваться в едких покровах огромного желеподобного брюха. А быть съеденным заживо? Сожители твари могли бы круглосуточно пировать, обгрызая медленно тающую плоть.

На ум человеку поочерёдно приходили ужасные картины, когда в проём сунулась зловонная гротескная тварь, сам облик которой был кощунством —  и безграничный зал тут же взорвался, будто сам собой извергся разрушительный вулкан.

Человек ощутил, как стремительно приходит в себя от шока и неким невероятным образом остаётся на месте, пока окружающее бесконечной исполинской лавиной  несётся мимо —  лёд, снег, скалы. А в середине этого циклопического водоворота —  безымянная тварь, которая уже не жаждала мести: её бросало и колотило, рвало на части, а потом начало закручивать всё быстрее и быстрее в растущей разрушительной воронке, она вертелась, быстрее, и быстрее, становилась всё меньше и меньше и обрывок за обрывком втянулась сквозь разрыв в свой адский мир. А следом за ней сгинул и ледяной мир, утёсы и долины, льдины и айсберги, весь массив растаявшего континента, обломки породы и ледники, и крупный песок —  даже сами горы Эребус и Террор, эти исполинские полярные столпы, один за другим скрылись из вида, будто мясо в пасти голодного волка.

Это длилось целые эпохи —  эпохи, но всё когда-нибудь приходит к концу. И сейчас не осталось ничего. Вот так.

Ничего.

Человек медленно вращался в уютном уголке пространства. Минуты —  или годы? —  пролетали бесшумно. Даже и не скажешь. Со всех сторон сверкали звёзды. Некоторые созвездия он даже узнал, а некоторые были ему незнакомы. Но прямо перед глазами ярче всех светились дорожки космической пыли, что вели к величественному созвездию Ориона, которое роскошным драгоценным силуэтом сверкало во тьме, а высоко на полированном плече было великое око цвета бронзы —  Бетельгейзе, такое близкое и такое далёкое. И человеку тут же захотелось туда попасть.

Он боролся, лягался, даже пытался плыть, но дорожки космической пыли окутали его словно волны, а потом туго спеленали, забили глаза и ноздри, рот и уши, наслаивались удушающими слоями. Попытки выбраться делались всё лихорадочнее и слабей. Райское сияние Бетельгейзе померкло в густеющем тумане. Потом туман навалился сверху, сковал конечности, едва не ломая кости, угрожая выдавить последний воздух из избитого и больного тела. А потом пришла помощь.

К нему протянулась окровавленная ободранная рука —  будто длань божья —  очистила обломки с глаз, вытряхнула землю из носа и рта.

—  Ник! —  раздался громовой голос. —  Ник!

Ник, внезапно понял человек, меня так зовут. А потом он понял ещё кое-что —  что его снова вытащили на воздух, что замуровавшая его земля начала сдвигаться в сторону.

—  Ник! —  повторил голос, и воскресший человек увидел над собой знакомое лицо —  вымазанное грязью, искажённое болью, но, несмотря на это  —  хохочущее и счастливое. —  Он здесь! И он жив… Он жив!  

  
  



End file.
